Falling for the Viper
by taylorisbeast
Summary: On Carson's first night on Raw, she already knows who she wants to be with. He's married, and being in a storyline with him doesn't make it easy to hide her feelings. *I seriously suck at writing summaries. Please read and review!* Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

"Hey daddy, just calling to let you know that I made it!" Carson said over the phone.

"That's great, baby doll. Call me after you talk to them." Her father replied.

"I will, daddy. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye sweetie."

Carson hung up her phone and put it in her back pocket. She opened the huge doors and walked into the arena. She walked passed doors, looking at the name plates trying to find the room she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is." She said to herself, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in." She heard a lady call from inside the room.

Carson opened the door and saw Stephanie McMahon sitting at her desk. She looked up from the papers she was going through and smiled.

"Miss Hickenbottom, it's great to see you! My father should be here in a second to talk to you, just have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Stephanie said, going back to looking through the papers.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, the door opened and Vince McMahon walked in the room.

"Carson, it's wonderful to have you here. Let's get to business, shall we?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"We shall." Carson replied smiling at her soon to be boss.

"Alright, well we already have a wonderful storyline worked out for you. I need you to look over it and tell me if it's alright with you, then we'll have you sign your contract, and you will start on tonight's episode of Raw." Vince said.

Carson took the script from Vince and read over what was happening tonight.

"So I'm in a storyline with Randy Orton?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I know your father wouldn't approve of him, but he knows it's just business." Vince replied.

"He definitely wouldn't approve. But at the moment, I'm not complaining." She said, grinning.

"Of course your not. I don't think any young lady would." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, you better go get ready. You have a match tonight, then you will be interfering in Mister Orton's match. You'll be helping out his opponent tonight, to make it seem like you dislike him. Then next week you will show everyone that you're with him." Stephanie said.

"Alright, thank you so much. I'm so glad you have given me this opportunity. I hope I can live up to my father's name and I hope you don't regret hiring me." Carson said, standing up and shaking hands with Vince and Stephanie.

"Oh we know we won't regret it. We've seen how amazing you are in the ring. Remember, we've been watching since you were fifteen. You've got amazing talent that most of the women in the locker room would kill for." Vince said.

"Thank you." Carson replied, smiling and walking out the door.

"Good luck!" Stephanie and Vince yelled at the same time.

Carson walked out into the corridor and started looking around. She saw a few men standing around talking. She didn't recognize anyone she saw. She continued walking, looking for the women's locker room. She found it after a few minutes. She opened the door and walked in, seeing two other women in there.

"Hey ladies." Carson said, seeing Maryse and Melina sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Carson. I'm so glad you're here!" Maryse said.

"I am too. I can't believe I'm actually here though."

"We can, you're pretty amazing in the ring. Plus you're Shawn's daughter." Melina said.

"I don't want to be known as 'Shawn's daughter', I want to be known for what I can do in the ring. I hope everyone doesn't think that I got here just because of my father." Carson said nervously.

"Everyone here knows you can wrestle, girl. You shouldn't worry." Maryse said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Who's your match against tonight?" Melina asked.

"Alicia Fox."

"Dear Lord, I despise that girl. The way she struts out to the ring, thinking she's all that just because she's the Diva's champion. She's like that in real life too. Be prepared." Melina said.

"Thanks for the warning. Tonight, I'm going to show her that she isn't the best." Carson said, grinning. "Oh yeah, I have to go call my dad. I'll see you guys later!"

She left the locker room and searched her phone for her dad's number.

"Hey daddy, I have my first match tonight! Are you going to be here to watch it?" Carson asked excitedly.

"I wish I could be sweetie, but I'm busy tonight. I'll try to be there next time though." He said, sounding a little disappointed in himself.

"Oh, alright. Well, you better be watching." Carson said, sadly.

"I will be, baby girl. You better go get ready, though. You've got some butt to kick tonight!" He said, laughing.

"I know! I love you, daddy! Bye."

"I love you too, and good luck!" He said, before hanging up the phone.

Carson hung up, and put her phone in her back pocket. She sighed, and tried to hide her tears as she walked back into the locker room to get her outfit for the night so she could go to hair and makeup to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Raw**

"Ultra Violet" by the Stiff Dylans started playing, as Carson stepped out onto the ramp. Alicia was already in the ring, and was shooting glares at Carson.

"Making her way to the ring, from San Antonio, Texas, Carson!" Justin yelled into the microphone.

She ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. The crowd was cheering for Carson, even though no one knew who she was.

Alicia got in Carson's face as soon as the referee rang the bell.

"I am the best Diva in this company. And some newbie isn't going to come in and change that. I'm going to kick your ass from here all the way down to China." Alicia said.

"Do you even know who I am? I'm sure if you did, you would NOT be talking to me like that right now."

"Oh, really? Who are you?" She asked.

"Carson Hickenbottom, bitch." Carson said, slapping Alicia right across the face.

Alicia looked at her with wide eyes as she stepped back. She ran at Carson to do a clothesline, but Carson did the Matrix and shot right back up. Alicia turned around, just to meet a kick in the stomach from Carson. Carson picked her up, and suplexed her to the mat. She stood at Alicia's side and did a perfect standing moonsault.

"Did you see that, Cole? Looks like our new diva knows exactly what she's doing!" King exclaimed, as the crowd was cheering.

Carson wasn't finished with Alicia after the moonsault. She climbed to the top turnbuckle, and delivered another moonsault to Alicia. This time pinning her and picking up the win.

"Ultra Violet" blasted throughout the arena and Carson stood up as the referee raised her hand in victory. Carson smiled and looked at Alicia, who was trying to get up.

"Mess with me again, and you'll get worse!" Carson yelled at her, as Alicia just glared.

Carson jumped out of the ring and walked backstage. As soon as she got behind the curtain, she screamed.

"I thought you weren't going to be here!" She exclaimed.

"I told a little white lie!" Her father said, smiling.

"I'm so glad you were here. I wouldn't want you to miss my first match."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You did amazing out there, but I think you need your mouth washed out with soap, young lady."

"Why, daddy?" She asked, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You said that b word. You know, the one that rhymes with witch, and it could be a female dog, also." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, chuckling just a bit.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Do you want to get something to eat after the show?"

"I would love to! How long are you going to be here?" She asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. But I'll see you again before you know!"

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

"Hey, I'm not leaving yet. I'm going to go find Vince and talk to him about a few things. I know you have another segment later, get hyped up for that." He said, walking away.

Carson sighed as she walked into the Women's locker room. She was supposed to change outfit and get her hair and makeup re-fixed for later. She found her outfit lying on the bench. She put it on. It was a pair of tight, light blue skinny jeans, and a tight black tank top that cut off in the middle of her stomach. She put her black, knee-high boots on over the jeans and walked out of the locker room.

"Wow, you look hot." Melina said, seeing her friend walking out of the locker room.

"Well thank you. I'm not even finished yet. I still have to get my hair and makeup done, once again." Carson said.

"I bet you're going to have Orton and Farrelly drooling in their match tonight. They won't be able to concentrate when you go out there." She said, laughing.

"I doubt that. Randy's married, remember? I'm sure that won't be happening."

"You never know. His wife can't even compare to you." Melina said.

"Yeah, whatever you say, girl. But, I'm going to head to hair and makeup so I'll have enough time to get a bottle of water before Randy's match. Bye!" Carson said, walking off towards hair and makeup.

"You're back." Sarah, the makeup artist said laughing.

"Yeah I am. Time to do something different." Carson replied, smiling.

Sarah got to working on her makeup, while Amy was working on her hair. They were finished within thirty minutes and when Carson looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped.

"I can not believe that is me. I look so different, and all you did was put some makeup on and fix my hair a little." She said, chuckling a bit.

Amy had curled her blonde hair just a bit and pinned some of it back. Her makeup was done lightly, but her eyes were smoky.

"You look amazing." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Carson replied, smiling.

Amy was about to say something when a tech guy walked into the room.

"It's almost time for Mister Orton's match." He said.

"Alright, thank you." she said to him. "And thank you guys!"

"You're welcome!" They both replied as Carson left the room to make her way back to the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Randy's Match**

"Randy has had the upperhand almost all match, Cole. Sheamus has only gotten a few hits in. Tonight must not be his night." King said, watching the match.

"Agreed, King. But I'm sure he can pull through and win this match!"

In the ring, Orton had Sheamus blocked in the corner, and was kicking him over and over again in the stomach. Carson ran out to the ring, as the crowd was cheering for her. She stood up on the side of the ring and distracted the ref, as well as Randy Orton. She stood there arguing with the ref long enough for Sheamus to recuperate and set Randy up for the Irish Curse. Carson jumped off the ring apron and yelled at the ref to count as Sheamus pinned Randy. He got the three count and stood up as the ref raised his hand in victory.

He looked over at Carson who was smiling and walking up the ramp. The crowd was booing her for helping Sheamus win. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She got backstage, and Sheamus and Randy followed soon after.

"I didn't want to keep concentrating on that match as soon as I saw your pretty self out there." Sheamus said, making Carson smile.

"Well then the match wouldn't have gone as planned. You were getting your butt kicked. You better be glad I saved you." She replied, winking at him.

"I'm so ready to start working with you, Carson. You're with me starting next week, right?" Randy asked.

"I believe so, Mister Orton. I can't wait." She said, turning on her heels and walking away from the two men.

As she was walking away, she smiled to herself. She had a feeling that things with Randy were going to be intense. Especially her feelings for him. She never knew she could fall for someone with just talking to him for a few minutes.

"Girl, you have done amazing tonight! What are you doing after the show?" Maryse asked, running up to Carson.

"I'm actually going out to eat with my father. He's leaving tomorrow." She replied with a pout.

"You'll get to see him soon, sweetie. It won't be long."

"I know. I just wish he was still wrestling, so he could be here with me when I needed him. I'd rather him be here, than having to call him whenever something's bothering me or when I need something."

"You have me, and a lot of other people here for you if you need anything. You know you can come to me, or Melina, and we'll do whatever to help you out." Maryse said.

"Thank you, that means a ton!" Carson said.

"No problem. I'm gonna run. I'm meeting up with Mike, and we're going out for dinner. I'll see you at the hotel, later, maybe." Maryse replied, hugging her friend and walking away.

Carson walked into the Women's locker room and got her clothes out of her bag. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top. She slipped her flip flops on and left the locker room.

She walked around the arena for a few minutes, hoping to find her father in the corridor. She didn't see him so she decided to go check in Vince's office.

She knocked on the door and walked in, hoping her father was in there.

"Hey, Vince, is my dad in here?" She asked.

"No he isn't. He might be in catering, though. I know he was going to go talk to a few people."

"Alright, thanks." She replied leaving his office.

Once again in the hallway, she looked around, hoping to find her dad. She arrived at catering and saw him sitting at a table with John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, and Chris Jericho.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed walking in the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were looking for me." Shawn said.

"Well you should have known. You did say we were going out for dinner after the show." She replied.

"I'm sorry, are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I am starving!" She replied.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hm, Red Lobster!" She exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Oh, take me with you. I love that place!" John butted in.

"No way, Johnny. This is the last night I get to spend with my daddy before I don't see him for God knows how long." She said, smiling at him.

"Sweetie, you could be just a little nice and make an exception. Let him come with us." Shawn said.

"Yeah, let him go with you." John said, looking at the father-daughter duo grinning from ear to ear.

Carson pouted and said, "Fine, but you owe me!" She shouted at him.

He jumped out of his seat and swallowed Carson with a huge hug. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I want to stay alive, John. I just got this job, don't kill me." She said as loudly as she could.

"Sorry, I just love you right now." He said laughing, and putting her down.

The rest of the guys in the room were laughing at the two.

"Since Johnny here is going, would anyone else like to join?" Carson asked.

"I would love to." Randy said, smirking.

"Mister Orton, this should be a great time for you and my daughter here to get acquainted. Considering you and her have a storyline together starting next week. If you want to go, get up, let's go!" He said, rushing all the younger ones out the door.

"I sure have missed him around here." Paul said as they all left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

"How was your night with Cena and Orton last night?" Maryse asked as her, Carson, and Melina were heading to the airport.

"It wasn't just with them. I was with my father, too. And I was paying more attention talking to him than even worrying about the other two idiots sitting across from us." Carson said.

"I'm sure. I bet you had your eyes on Orton the whole time." Melina said smiling.

"He's married, Melina. Remember, he's heading home to see his wife and daughter today. I stand no chance with that man. If he wasn't married, I'm sure it'd be different. But I'm not going to ruin his marriage by trying to get him to be with me."

"Understandable. But you know you like him, and you've only spent one day together." Maryse said.

"Oh my gosh, guys." Carson said, trying to hide the smile that was trying to form on her lips.

"Admit it, girl. You're falling for the Viper." Melina said.

"Fine. Yeah, I am. But I don't see how. I've only really know him for a day. And I have no idea how I'm going to be in this storyline with him, without my feelings growing stronger for him. I don't want to like him, I know I don't stand a chance with him and I'm just going to end up getting hurt."

"You never know. Him and Samantha could get a divorce. Then you'll be there for him and he'll fall for you." Melina said, while Maryse just stood there and looked at her. "What? It could happen."

"It could, but it won't." Carson replied.

After a few more minutes of talking, their flight got called and they were on their way to the New York City for Raw.

"I know what we need to do!" Melina yelled randomly while on the plane.

"What?" Maryse and Carson asked.

"We hook Carson up with someone, and then maybe she'll forget all about Orton." She replied with a sly grin.

"But, who?" Maryse asked.

"Miz?" Melina asked.

"You're funny." Carson said, chuckling a little. "No."

"Cena?" Maryse asked.

"Married."

"Morrison?" Maryse asked again.

Melina just stared at her for a few seconds.

"I think that's a no." Carson said. "You do know Melina dated him, Maryse. I wouldn't date him anyways."

"You're not making this very easy."

"I got it!" Melina exclaimed, looking at Carson grinning.

"I don't think I want to know."

"Yes. Matt Korklan, also knows as, Evan Bourne."

"Oh my gosh, you two would be so cute together. He's so sweet. You'll forget all about Randy with him." Maryse said.

"I don't want to use him. He is a nice guy. I'll feel bad."

"At least get to know him, I'm pretty sure you'll like him. And if you do, then you won't be using him." Melina said.

"Maybe you're right. We'll try it." Carson said, smiling.

Maryse and Melina smiled back at her and leaned back in their seats, waiting for their flight to land.

**Hotel**

"Who are you rooming with?" Carson asked Melina.

"I think Eve. I know you're with Maryse. We should get all the Divas together tonight and just have a girls night with pizza and movies in our hotel room." Melina said.

"Just not Alicia. That girl really needs an attitude adjustment." Maryse said.

"Agreed. I'll talk to Eve about it whenever I see her, then I'll text you and tell you what's going on." Melina said before pressing the button on the elevator.

"Alright. We'll see you later!" Carson said as Melina stepped onto the elevator.

Maryse and Carson went to their room soon after Melina was gone. As Carson was unpacking some of her things, her phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back." She said to Maryse, then walked out into the hallway.

"Hello?" Carson asked, as she didn't recognize the number who called her.

"Carson?" The voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Randy. I got your number from your father. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, that's fine. What do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night when I arrive New York. You know, so we can get to know each other better before we have to spend every day together." He said, laughing a little bit. He sounded nervous.

"Uhm, sure. That would be great."

"Great! So I'll call you when I get off the plane tomorrow, and we'll work everything else out when I see you."

"Alright. Bye, Randy."

"Bye."

Carson hung up the phone and sighed.

"He's not going to make this very easy…" She said to herself before walking back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:

* * *

**

"Is it true? Do you seriously have a date with Randy tonight?" Melina asked as she ran into the room of Maryse and Carson, not even bothering to knock or close the door when she entered.

"It's not a date, Melina. We're just going out to dinner so we can get to know each other before our storyline starts next week. We don't want to have to spend every day together and not know anything about the other." Carson said.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but that is a date." Melina said grinning.

"It's not a date whenever the other person is married."

"Who cares if he's married? Apparently he doesn't!" Maryse said.

"Shut up." Carson said, as John walked by.

"Who's going on a date with who?" He asked, walking into the room.

"You're one nosey man, you know that?" Carson said laughing.

"I know, now answer me young lady." He said, pointing a finger in Carson's face.

"It's not a date, Johnny. Randy just asked me to go out to dinner with him tonight so we could get to know each other better before we have to start spending every day together."

"That, my friend, is a date. You and him may not see it as a date, but I, and your other friends here, do. I'm sure Samantha wouldn't appreciate her husband hanging around a gorgeous little thing like you all the time. So I'm sure he didn't even mention you to her. They've been having problems lately anyways. I think it's about to be done with them." John said.

"I told you." Melina said.

"Shut up, Melina." Carson and Maryse said at the same time.

"What's going on with them?" Carson asked.

"They just never get along. They're always fighting. She always finds a way to piss him off and he just blows up on her. He's not like that with anyone else. I'm pretty sure she does it on purpose, but who knows. That girl has major issues sometimes." John replied.

"It's just a girl thing. We're like that sometimes. But if she was happy with him and wanted to keep their relationship strong, she would stop. Why would someone want to give a person like him up?" Carson asked.

"Looks like someone has a crush," John said, smirking.

"I asked a simple question, idiot."

"A simple question means a lot in my brain."

"You're stupid. Now, everyone out; except for Maryse of course."

Melina and John glared at Carson before they left the room.

About five minutes later, Carson's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Randy. She smiled to herself and answered it.

"Hey, Randy." She said.

"Hey. I just arrived in New York. I'll be at the hotel in about 30 minutes. What room are you in?" He asked.

"306. Maryse will answer the door, I have to get ready."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

Carson hung up and ran into the kitchen where Maryse was.

"He's on his way! I don't know what I'm going to wear, or how I'm going to do my hair. Oh my gosh, he should have given me more time." Carson said, freaking out.

"Chill out, girl. We'll get this figured out. You have amazing clothes, and all we have to do is straighten your hair. It'll look amazing. You always do, no matter what. Why are you freaking out about this? I didn't think you liked Randy." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"I…don't. I'm just nervous. I don't know how this is going to work out. What if his wife finds out and then like, comes after me or something?"

"Carson, you are a WWE Diva. You could whoop her ass any day. Now calm down and go take a shower. I'll find you an outfit to wear."

"Alright. Thank you so much!"

Carson ran out of the kitchen and straight to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, she was out. She walked into the bedroom to find Maryse still digging through her suitcase.

"Have you found anything for me to wear yet?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm just looking for a shirt." She said.

She has a pair of black skinny jeans lying out on the bed. There were shirts strewn all over the floor.

"Ah. Found it!" She exclaimed, pulling a white corsette-like top out of the suitcase. "Where this with that white vest over it. It'll look so cute."

"What shoes?" Carson asked.

"Those white ankle boots. Or the black ones, whichever."

Carson picked the black ones. She went back into the bathroom to start fixing her hair and putting her make-up on when there was a knock on the door.

"Get that, Maryse. It's Randy!"

"Got it."

* * *

**Maryse's POV**

I walked over to the door to answer it. Sure enough, Randy was standing on the other side. For some reason, though, he had his bags with him.

"Why do you have your bags, Randy?" I asked.

"Someone cancelled my room. They're trying to book me another one, but most of them are full. I'll probably have to go to a different hotel. Can I leave them in here for right now?" He asked.

"Sure. If you don't have anywhere to go, I don't have a problem with you staying here. I'm sure Carson wouldn't either." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just assuming." I said smiling.

"Whatever you say. You girls are weird sometimes. I don't understand you…"He said, walking off.

He put his bags down by the couch and sat down.

"Just make yourself comfortable. It could be a few minutes. She's in the bathroom fixing her hair now." I said.

"Alright." He replied.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that Carson was almost finished with her hair.

"I have a serious question to ask you." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you care if Randy stays here while we're here? He doesn't have anywhere to stay. Someone cancelled his room."

"No, I don't care. My father might, but he doesn't have to know." She said, grinning a bit.

"Alright. Hurry up, he's sitting on the couch waiting for you." I said, leaving the bathroom.

I walked back into the living room and saw Randy sitting there watching Jersey Shore.

"What's so amusing about this show?" He asks. "It's just a bunch of fighting, sex, and drama."

"Some people like it. I watch it sometimes. But only when there's nothing else on and when I actually have time to watch TV."

"I don't see how people come up for ideas for shows like these."

"Shut up, Orton. Get over it."

He glared at me and turned back to the TV.

* * *

**Carson's POV**

Well, now Randy's staying here over night. People are definitely going to be thinking something's up with us. Samantha's going to end up finding out about this. Then we're screwed, even though nothing's going on…yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Still Carson's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Randy and Maryse sitting on the couch. The TV was turned on, and I heard Snooki talking.

"Jersey Shore? Seriously, you guys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, seriously. There a problem?" Maryse asked.

"Nope." I replied, holding back a laugh.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked.

"Sure am." I answered.

Randy stood up from the couch and started walking towards the door. I grabbed my purse and saw Maryse wink at me from the corner of my eye. I turned towards her and stuck my tongue out.

_Nothing's going to happen between us. He's married. He has a kid. Nothing CAN happen._ I thought to myself.

Randy put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the elevators. People walking by looked at us with a confused expression. I must say, I was just as confused as they were.

_Why is his arm around me?_

The elevator arrived on ground level in about five seconds and we walked outside. He led me to his rental car and opened the door for me.

_What a gentleman._

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked him, putting on my seatbelt.

"I figured I'd let you pick." He replied.

"You can choose. I really don't care where we go."

"How about Carpe Diem?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me."

He pulled out of the hotel parking lot, and we arrived to the restaurant within fifteen minutes. He parked on the side of the road and we got out of the car. Instantly, people were coming up to us asking for autographs. After signing autographs and taking pictures for a while, we finally made our way into the restaurant.

"I can't believe they already know who I am." I said to Randy as the waiter was taking us to our seats.

"Real fans know fast. You're going to very popular in this business."

"Probably just because of who my father is."

"No. You're a very beautiful girl, and a highly talented wrestler. You're dad has nothing to do with who you are in this business. The fans won't even look at that whenever they're cheering for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm sure people think that we're on a date." He said, chuckling.

"They probably do. Did you see how people were looking at us whenever we were walking to the elevator at the hotel when you had your arm around me? What was with that anyways?" I asked.

"Just a habit, I guess. I don't even think I realized I was doing it. Did it bother you?"

"Not at all." I replied, smiling slightly.

I picked up my menu and started looking through it. I had never been here before and I really hoped the food would be good.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Honestly, I did realize that I had my arm around Carson in the hallway. And I meant for it to be there. Sam wouldn't be too happy with that, but she isn't here. Plus, Carson's just a friend. Sam can't get mad about that if she happens to see pictures.

_Crap, pictures. Those people outside. _

Those pictures will end up all over the internet. Sam will definitely see those somehow.

_Well, I'll be getting a phone call tonight…_

"What are you getting?" Carson asked me.

"Probably the Spaghetti Carbonara. What about you?"

"I was thinking about the Filetto Fettuccini."

"That seems good. You're going to have to let me try some of it." I said.

"Only if you let me try yours."

"Deal."

She smiled at me, and I felt my heart jump in my chest. Her smile was amazing. She made sure to show all of her teeth, and it wasn't one of those half-hearted smiles like Samantha always gave me. She hardly ever really smiled anymore.

The waiter came to our table and took our order.

"How did you and John become friends?" I asked Carson.

"When I was younger and came to shows with my dad, John would just always come up and talk to me. He was real sweet. I mean, I came to shows way before he was in this business, but ever since he's been here, we've become close friends. We talk whenever he's on the road and I know that he'll be there for me if I ever need anything. He's who I'll be going to while I'm on the road, since my dad's not here." She replied.

"What about me?" I asked, putting on a fake pouty face.

"I have to get to know you better, first, Mr. Orton." She replied grinning.

I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Well, we'll be spending a lot of time together here in the near future. I hope we get to know each other pretty well."

Our food arrived within the next five minutes.

"Do you want to try mine?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied opening my mouth.

"Oh, so you expect me to feed you? I don't think you're a baby." She said, laughing.

"I'm not. Just put the food in my mouth." I said, smiling and opening my mouth again.

She twirled some of her fettuccini onto her fork and put it into my mouth. It was really good. I hadn't tried my food yet, but I think I should have gotten that instead.

"That's really good. Want to trade?" I asked her, smiling.

"You haven't even tried yours yet. And I haven't tried mine. But since you tried mine first, I have to try yours before you get the chance to."

"Hey, you offered. Don't be blaming me."

"Whatever." She replied, opening her mouth just like I did.

I had to chuckle as I twirled my spaghetti around my fork. I put it in her mouth and smiled as she licked her lips.

"Good?" I asked.

"Very." She replied.

"Want to switch now?" I asked.

"No! I still haven't tried mine." She said laughing.

"Well, try it. Then you can tell me if you want to switch."

She sighed and tried her fettuccini. I tried my spaghetti, just so I'd know if I really wanted to trade if she wanted to.

"So…" I said, waiting.

"I like mine. You can keep yours." She said smiling.

I put on a fake pouty face and she smiled and just ignored me.

_I think this might be going somewhere…but I feel terrible for feeling this way about her whenever I'm married to Sam. Something's going to have to change…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Maryse's POV**

Sitting in a hotel room all by yourself gets pretty lonely after a while. I started wondering what was going on with Carson and Randy and decided to text Carson.

**"How are things?"**

No reply.

**"Bitch, you better answer me or you'll get murdered when you get back."**

Still no reply.

I guess things are going well.

I decided to get on my laptop and check my twitter. I hated that website, but I loved my fans, so I made one for their sake.

I went through some of the pictures that my followers had posted and my mouth and eyes opened wide as I saw two pictures that popped up on my computer screen. One was Carson feeding Randy something, and the other was Randy feeding Carson something. Now she's definitely getting murdered when she gets back. They both are.

* * *

**Carson's POV**

I smiled as Randy opened the car door for me when we arrived back at the hotel. I looped my arm with his as we walked into the hotel.

"So you're staying with Maryse and I tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. Someone cancelled my room, but I have no idea who would have done that."

"PARTY!"

"You're crazy, just so you know."

"I know." I replied, grinning.

Tonight had gone so well, I actually couldn't believe it. I could already feel us becoming closer.

We got to the hotel room and I searched my purse for my room key. I finally found it and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, there stood Maryse with a raised eyebrow and severely pissed off look on her face.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" She asked, her French accent coming out very strong.

What are you talking about?" I asked, looking confused.

"What am I talking about? Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about."

"No, actually I don't. Do you, Randy?"

"No I do not."

"Well then let me just show you what I am talking about!"

Maryse walked over to the couch and got her laptop out. Randy and I followed her. I sat beside her on the couch, and Randy stood behind us. She logged onto her twitter and opened up pictures.

"Oh shit…" Randy said.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"Oh shit…" He repeated.

I picked up a pillow and smacked him with it.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

"I wasn't being serious, you idiot."

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Now, what the hell were you thinking?" Maryse asked again.

"We were thinking we were just being friendly and no one was taking pictures." I said, sinking down into the couch.

"Well these pictures don't look like just being friendly."

"We were just talking and joking around. Nothing big." I said.

"Randy, what if Samantha sees these somehow?" Maryse asked.

"I think she has…" Randy says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

It was vibrating, so someone was calling him. Randy walked off to answer his phone.

"Well this could be bad…" I said.

"No shit." Maryse replied.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I walked out into the hallway to answer my phone.

"Hey, baby." I said nervously as I answered my phone.

"Do NOT, hey baby, me. Randall, who the hell is that girl?" Samantha asked.

"What girl?" I asked, hoping she'd buy that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me, Randy. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Listen, that was Carson, Michael's daughter. We went out for dinner to get to know each other before our storyline together started." I replied.

"Well it looks like you got to know each other pretty well. I hope you have fun with her. I'm done."

"Wait, Samantha. I swear nothing is going on between her and me. It was just dinner."

"Yeah, and you were feeding each other. Do you know how bad it hurts to see pictures of your husband with some other girl, like that? Do you know how embarrassing that is for me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough. When you get home, my stuff will be gone. Do not try to contact me. I'm taking Alanna as well. You can see her one of these days, just not any time soon."

"You can't take my daughter away from me, Samantha. I'm sorry. I will do anything to make this up to you."

"Get your storyline changed. Get out of it with Carson, and don't be around her anymore."

"I can't do that…that's not my decision…"

"Then I'm gone. Like I said, don't try to contact me."

With those last words, she hung up. I dropped my phone and slid down the wall. I lost my wife, and my daughter. I put my head in my hands and felt my phone going off on the floor beside me.

**"Is everything okay?"**

It was from Carson.

**"No."**

I got up from the floor and walked to John's room. As I turned the corner, I heard Carson's door open. I felt bad for just walking off without telling her anything, but I didn't want her to see me how I was right now.

I found John's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked confused when he saw me.

"Dude, you been crying?" He asked.

"Obviously. Samantha left me, and took Alanna."

"What the hell, man? What happened?"

"Dinner with Carson. People took pictures, and Samantha saw them."

"Didn't you tell her it was nothing?" He asked.

"Yeah, more than once. Have you seen the pictures though?" I asked.

"No."

"Where's your computer?"

"By the couch."

I walked over and sat on the couch, getting his computer out of the case. I turned it on and got on my twitter. I opened up the pictures, apparently everyone has them on their twitter now.

"Shit, man…"

"It was honestly nothing. We were just messing around."

"And Sam wouldn't listen to you?"

"No. She was freaking out. She said when I got home, she'd be gone and she's taking Alanna as well. She told me I'd see Alanna one day, just not any time soon. I don't know what to do. I have to see my daughter."

"Fight for custody."

"I can't win that, John. I'm on the road all the time. How the hell will the judge think that she'd be better off with me when I'm travelling all over the world?"

"Pay him?" John said, smirking.

"Shut up."

"I'm sure she'll come around. Just don't get too worked up about it. Did you tell Carson what happened?"

"No, and I feel like a dick because I just left without saying anything to her. I think I should go back. I'm rooming with her and Maryse tonight."

"That should be fun." John replied, winking at me.

"Dude, no. I just lost my wife. Shut up."

"Whatever. Go back and tell Carson what happened. She might be able to talk some sense into Samantha."

"I doubt that. Sam told me that if I wanted her to stay then I'd have to get out of the storyline."

"What'd you tell her?" He asked.

"I told her I couldn't, it's not up to me."

"But you could get out of it. Why don't you?"

"I don't want to, John. I want to get to know Carson. I like her. I want to be able to spend time with her. Yeah, I feel like shit about this whole thing with Sam, but mostly because I lost Alanna."

"You like Carson?"

"YES! I like her! After one dinner. She's not like Sam. It's like, when she smiles, it lights up the whole room. She doesn't give me a half-hearted fake smile. It's real. She makes me laugh, and she makes me happy. I haven't been happy with Sam in a while."

"Then I think this is for the best."

"I do too…"


	8. Chapter 8

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Carson's POV**

"Where do you think he went?" I asked Maryse.

"I have no idea. Maybe John's room."

"True. Do you think he's alright?" I asked again.

"Well, he said he wasn't. So no, I don't think he's alright."

"I wonder what happened…"

"I'm sure he'll tell you."

"If he ever even talks to me again."

"He's going to talk to you, don't be such a drama queen. This wasn't your fault, girl. Not completely anyways."

"Well thanks for making me feel halfway better."

"No problem." Maryse replied grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. That was when the door opened and I looked over and saw Randy coming back into the room. He looked a lot better than I thought he would.

"Carson, can I talk to you?" He asked right away.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Do you want me to leave or…" Maryse started.

"We'll go down in the lobby. It won't be long." Randy interrupted.

He grabbed my hand and we took the stairs to the lobby. He held my hand the whole way there. There weren't many people in the lobby, and I could tell that's why Randy chose that place to go.

"Randy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We just need to talk. There are a few things I need to say."

"Alright…"I said, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sam left me. She also took Alanna." He started.

"Oh my gosh, Randy. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's for the best."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wasn't happy, Carson. That marriage was a wreck. I didn't even realize that until I met you. I didn't realize how unhappy I was. Carson, Sam never made me laugh. She never made me smile. She never even smiled, unless it was a lousy one. She made me miserable. She caused fights, on purpose, I might add. She would do anything to piss me off. And when I do something she thinks is wrong, even if it isn't, she's gone. This proves to me that she doesn't want me and that she doesn't love me."

I was confused as to where he was going with this and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Carson, you make me happy. We spent one night together, and I already like you. You make me laugh, more than I have in a long time. And you make me smile. And you're smile is amazing. You can joke around with me. You're loud, and you don't get embarrassed. You're fun to be around. You're not like Samantha at all. And I like that about you. But most of all, I like you. After dinner, I realized that you're amazing. Spending tonight with you, showed me that I wasn't happy with Sam. She never made me feel the way you make me feel."

I felt my heart beating fast and hard in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His wife just left him, and he's standing here spilling his guts out to me.

"I know her leaving me is for the best. Because now I'll have the chance to be happy. And even though we haven't known each other long, you are what makes me happy."

I felt a smile coming up on my lips, and I knew I couldn't let him continue talking. I grinned huge and pulled his face down so his forehead was touching mine.

"Randy, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Those six words put the hugest smile on my face. I pressed my lips against hers and I felt absolutely amazing for the first time in a long time. I pulled away and put my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you better. I want to know that there are better people in this world, and that I can be happy. That I deserve to be happy." I said.

"You do deserve to be happy, Randy."

"I really like you, Carson. I want this to go somewhere. I know we've only spent one day together, and it was only a few hours, but I know that I like you a lot."

"I like you more than a lot. I knew ever since Monday night. The first time you even spoke to me. I knew right then." She replied.

I smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"I hope someone posted pictures of that." Carson said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

We started heading back to the room, taking the stairs again.

"I say we play a trick on Maryse and John…" she started.

"I agree completely."

"I hate you, Randall Keith Orton!" She screamed when we got into the hallway of John and Maryse's room.

"I didn't even do anything to you. You're the one that caused me to lose my wife and my daughter!" I yelled back, trying really hard to hold back a laugh.

"You're the one that called me and asked me to go out to dinner with you. I didn't call you. You're the one that made me feed you in that restaurant. I didn't shove my fork in your mouth and force you to eat it."

"You probably set those people up to take the pictures of us in the restaurant. You wanted Samantha to see and leave me. That's all you've wanted this whole entire time."

By now, people were coming out of their rooms. We ended up disturbing more of the superstars than we wanted to.

"That's really low of you to say that, Orton. I would never want that for someone. Especially you." She said, glaring at me.

"I never want to see you again, I'm going to tell Vince that I want moved to SmackDown and this storyline needs to change. I want you away from me."

"Really? That's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" She repeated, moving closer to my face.

I couldn't resist myself any longer. I bent my face down and pressed my lips against hers once again. Everyone standing in the hallway gasped. Maryse ran up to us.

"Randall, what the hell are you thinking kissing her? You are a married man."

"Shut up, Maryse." Carson and I both replied at the same time.

"Well excuse me." She said, turning and going back into the room, slamming the door.

"You really had everyone going there, man. Just wait until Sam sees the pictures the superstars are about to post." John said.

"I don't care anymore. I'm going to be much happier without her." I replied.

I looked at Carson and kissed her gently again.

"Go talk to Maryse. I'll be in there in a minute." I told her.

"Alright."

She walked back into the room.

"Are you two together?" John asked.

"No we aren't. But I completely spilled my heart out to her. I want to get to know her better before we get together. I don't want her to think I'm rushing into anything, or rushing her into it. And I definitely don't want her to think she's the rebound. I really do like her."

"I know you do. I can tell by the look on your face and whenever you look at her. I don't think you ever looked at Samantha that way. Even when you and Carson were fake fighting, you could still see it in your eyes."

"You're creeping me out. You sound like a chick. I'm going now. Goodnight." I replied, running into Carson's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

"Come on, baby, we're going to stay with Nana for a while." I told Alanna as I got her out of her bed.

I finished packing all of our bags within two hours. I called my mom and told her what happened, she wasn't very happy. I wasn't either. Who would be in a situation like this?

Before we left, I decided to check my twitter once more. I logged on and saw where people posted more pictures. I clicked on them, and tears formed in my eyes right away.

"That little bitch…" I said to myself.

I decided right then that I was going to pay Mr. Orton and Miss Hickenbottom a visit next Monday night on Raw.

* * *

**Raw**

I showed the security guard my backstage pass and walked through the doors. I looked around, searching for someone I knew who might know where Randy was. I saw John talking to some guy by the wall and walked over to him.

"John, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked surprised to see me.

"Samantha, hi. What are you doing here?" He asked, getting his phone out of his pocket.

I took his phone. "Don't you dare text Randy and tell him that I'm here. I don't want him to find out yet. Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you? You left him."

"I need to talk to him."

"Yell at him some more?"

"No. I just want to talk to him. Now tell me where he is."

"I don't have to tell you. I should get you kicked out of here. All you're going to do is start trouble, and that's the last thing that Randy needs right now. You left him and took his daughter, he was so upset the other night."

"He didn't look upset in those pictures kissing that bitch. And I know that was after we talked."

"I'm not telling you where he is. And if you don't leave, then I'll have you thrown out of here."

I rolled my eyes, threw his phone at him and walked away. If he wouldn't help me find Randy, I'd just find him myself.

I walked down the hall, looking at the name on each door as I passed by it. I finally found his room five minutes later and knocked on the door. He opened the door, saw me, then tried to close it back.

"Randall Keith Orton, let me in right now." I said.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"No. I have nothing to say to you." he said through the door.

"I have a lot to say to you, now let me in."

He opened the door and I walked in. I saw Carson sitting on his couch, playing on her phone.

"Does she have to be in here?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Carson, leave." I said.

She looked up at me and glared.

"I'm not leaving unless Randy wants me to."

I looked at Randy and raised my eyebrow.

"I'll come get you when she shuts up." Randy said to her.

Carson stood up and walked towards the door. Randy hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head. I felt my face flush and I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach.

"What the hell, Randy?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're going to kiss her in front of me?"

"It was a simple kiss on the head. Why are you here?"

"Do you even care that I left?"

"I care that I lost my daughter." He said.

"But you don't care that I left?"

"Honestly, no, I don't. I wasn't happy with you. Everything between us was falling apart and I realized that whenever I met Carson. I realized that I wasn't happy. And I know you weren't happy. You deserve to be happy, and I do too. I think that we would be better off without each other."

"Carson makes you happy?"

"Yes she does."

"Happier than I ever made you?"

"I don't know about that yet. But she does make me happier than I've been in a while. And I want to see what happens between her and me."

"So you want to just forget everything we've been through?"

"No, I don't want to forget a thing. I just want to start over new, with her, and I want to be happy. You should too."

"You made me happy, Randy."

"No, I didn't. You know I didn't. We fought constantly, there is no way that you can tell me you were happy with me. The time we had together was great, Samantha, we got a beautiful daughter out of our marriage and many great moments, but everything is falling apart, and we just can't stay together. I'm sorry, but the other night was it. I can't stay unhappy for the rest of my life. And I don't want you to stay unhappy either."

Tears formed in my eyes and I tried my hardest to keep them from falling. The first tear fell, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry…" He said, and I could tell that he really was.

"I really messed this up…" I said.

"No you didn't. Everything's going to be okay. Everything will get better. You will find someone who makes you happier than I ever did."

"You're only saying that because you found someone."

"No, I'm saying that because I know it will happen. You're an amazing person. You really are."

I looked up at him, "I love you, Randy. I'll bring Alanna to see you every once in a while. And I'll keep in touch. You can come out and see her sometimes too. Right now, we're living with my mom. Just let me know when you want to come see her. I'm not going to keep her from you. She deserves to see her father. But please, don't forget about me."

"How could I ever forget about you? That's impossible." He said, hugging me tighter.

"I'll go talk to our lawyer tomorrow and file for divorce. I'll send you the papers to sign."

"Alright…" He said. "I'm really sorry this didn't work out between us. I'm sorry for everything. I'll come see Alanna at the end of this week."

"Sounds good. I guess I'll go now."

"You can stay and watch the show if you want to."

"Nah, I need to get back to Alanna. And I'm sure Carson's waiting on you to come tell her what happened."

"She doesn't get into our business like you think she would. She's a really sweet person, and I really hope you don't hate her."

"I don't hate her." I said, wondering if that was really true or not.

"Good."

"Now I'm going to go. Call me before you come out."

"I will."

"Bye, Randy."

"Bye."

I hugged him one last time, and walked out of his locker room. I was trying to stop the tears from falling down my face, but it was too difficult. I passed John as I was walking towards the door, and he gave me a half-hearted smile, that showed he knew what happened and that he was sorry. He walked into Randy's room as I turned the corner. I exited the building, got in my car, and sped off back to my mom's house.

Tonight had to have been the worst night of my life...


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I sat down on the couch after Samantha left and put my head in my hands. That had to have been the hardest thing I had ever done, even though it was for the best. After a few seconds, there was a knock on my door and John walked in

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're getting a divorce. She's going to talk to our lawyer tomorrow."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's for the best. I want to be with Carson. I want to be happy."

"I understand. Does Carson know?"

"I have to go find her. Samantha wouldn't talk to me with her in here, so I had to tell her to leave. She's probably with Melina or Maryse."

"Go find her, she's probably worrying about you or something."

"I'm going."

I got up and left the locker room. I walked around, looking for the Diva's locker room. I found it and knocked on the door. Melina answered it.

"Is Carson in here?" I asked.

"No, I think she went to get a bottle of water."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

She shut the door and I went to catering. I saw Carson sitting at a table talking to Paul and Maryse. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered in her ear.

"John Morrison, oh my gosh, is that you?" She exclaimed.

I moved my hands away from her eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and put a fake pouty face on. She turned around and grinned at me.

"Well, hello Mr. Orton."

"Don't talk to me. You thought I was John Morrison."

"I knew it was you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

She replied, standing up. She walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're acting like one."

"Can baby's do this?" I asked, leaning down and kissing her.

"They can actually."

"But not as good as I can."

"You're full of yourself."

She kissed me again, and Paul cleared his throat.

"I don't think your father would approve of this make-out session." Paul said.

"You're right, he wouldn't." Michael said walking into the room.

Carson screamed and ran up to him.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to visit you. Plus, I saw those pictures of you and Orton all over the internet, I had to come see what was up." He replied.

"Those pictures were nothing."

"Don't lie to me, young lady. I know nothing when I see it, and that was definitely something. And this right now is definitely something. What's going on with you two? And what happened to Samantha, Randy?"

"Sam and I are getting divorced, sir. We realized that we weren't happy anymore."

"And you're using Carson as a rebound?"

"It's definitely not like that. She and I went out to dinner the other night because our storyline that we're starting involves us spending a lot of time together, we didn't want to go into it knowing nothing about each other. We went out to dinner to get acquainted, and she made me realize that I wasn't happy. She made me smile and laugh throughout the night, and I realized that I couldn't stay unhappy."

"So are you two dating?" Michael asked.

"No, daddy, we aren't. Not yet." Carson answered.

"And you really like her?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. More than anything. She makes me happier than I have been in a long time. Everything is perfect about her. I wouldn't change anything. I really, really like her." I replied.

"Well then, you have my approval. Just don't hurt her. I will come after you."

"You have my approval too." Paul said.

Michael glared at him and Paul sunk back in his chair.

"Samantha's going to our lawyer to file for divorce tomorrow." I said.

"I'm sorry, Randy." Carson said.

"It's fine, we've gone over this so many times. It's for the best."

"I know. I just really hope I don't make you unhappy."

"You won't."

She smiled and kissed me.

"I guess we need to start getting ready for our matches." I said.

"You're the only one that has one. I don't this week. But I am interfering in yours."

"When are you going quit turning against me?"

"Who knows…" She said smirking. "But I'm going to get ready. Adios."

She kissed me then ran out of the room.

* * *

**Randy's Match**

******Carson's POV**

I was standing at the curtain, waiting on my cue to go out. Randy's match tonight was against Wade Barrett. I was wearing a short black dress that my ass was pretty much hanging out of, and black high heeled, knee-high boots.

It was time for me to go out to the ring, so I grabbed a mic and stood at the top of the ramp. The crowd cheered and the first person to notice me was Randy. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Excuse me." I said, walking down closer to the ring. "Orton, you can put your tongue back in your mouth and stop drooling, please."

He looked away for a second and then back at me, I saw Wade behind him, getting ready to roll him up for the pin. I got to the ring and jumped up on the apron.

"You screwed my match up last week, I'm not letting you do it again this week." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

I was about an inch away from his face. I grabbed him and kissed him. The crowd started cheering. A few seconds later, he was pulled away from me and I saw Wade was pinning him. I jumped off the apron and started walking back up the ramp. The bell rang and I turned around. Wade jumped out of the ring and ran through the crowd. Randy looked up at me with a pissed off look on his face. I blew him a kiss and walked backstage.

Randy came backstage after a few minutes and immediately kissed me.

"We got interrupted out there." He said.

"You're sweaty."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me really tight.

"That's disgusting!" I said, laughing.

"You know you love me."

_I think I do…_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own Carson and that's it! I do not own WWE, or any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story! If you read, please review. I would love to know if there is something that I need to work on, or if I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! (:**

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"Dinner tonight?" I asked Carson as we were leaving the arena.

"Nah, I thought maybe we could just stay in. Rent movies and order a pizza. I'm pretty exhausted." She replied.

"Sounds good to me."

I put my arm around her shoulders as we were walking out the door and to my car.

"Randy!"

I turned around and saw John running after me.

"What, John?" I asked.

"Vince wants to see you, right this second. He says it's important."

"Alright. Do you want to go ahead and go to the hotel?" I asked Carson.

"Nah, I'll wait on you." she replied.

"Maybe it won't be long. Stay here with her John."

"Aye Aye, Captain."

I glared at John as I kissed Carson on the forehead and walked back inside, heading towards Vince's office. When I got there, I didn't even bother to knock. He looked up, ready to jump the person walking through the doors.

"Oh, Orton, you startled me a little. You know better than to not knock." He said.

"Sorry, sir. John said you needed to see me?"

"Yes. Sit down, please."

I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Randal, I want to move you to SmackDown." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"We want you to challenge Kane for the Heavyweight Championship."

"Why can't I just keep the WWE Championship and stay on Raw?"

"Because I want you on SmackDown."

"I want to stay on Raw." I replied, getting very frustrated.

"Randy, it's SmackDown, or nothing."

"I don't want to leave Carson, though. I want to stay here, because of her. That's the only reason."

"What if she chose to move with you? We'd just transfer your storyline, and everything would be the same on SmackDown, just you without a championship at first."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr. McMahon." I replied, with a huge grin starting to come up on my face.

"Don't get all cheesy with me," he started. "But if Carson doesn't want to move, then it's not your job to try to make her. You ask her, and if she says no, you leave it alone, and you're still going. But if she says yes, then you and her will start on SmackDown in two weeks."

"When will I lose my championship?"

"You will win your match at Survivor Series, but you will lose the championship Monday. Carson will interfere in your match, causing you to lose. But that will only happen IF she decides to go to SmackDown. If she doesn't, then she will not be interfering."

"Sounds good; do you want me to talk to her or are you going to?" I asked.

"I'll let you discuss this with her. Let me know the verdict by the end of tonight. I'll be waiting on your phone call."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I will go talk to her right now."

I shook his hand and ran outside to find Carson. I walked out the door and found her and John sitting on the steps talking.

"Carson! I have to talk to you." I said, running up to her.

"What'd Mr. McMahon want?" She asked.

"Well…that's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

"Is it bad?"

"He's moving me to SmackDown."

"What? You can't just leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you."

"If you go to SmackDown, then yes you will be."

"No, listen…you get to go with me. If you want to, that is."

She looked at me for a few seconds, which seemed like hours.

"So…" I started. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I do! There's no way I'm letting you get away from me."

"Good." I replied.

I hugged her and started to kiss her when John cleared his throat.

"And what about me? Hello, are we forgetting about John Cena over here?"

"Of course we aren't forgetting about you, Johnny." Carson said. "You'd be leaving us soon anyways."

"True…but when are you going to SmackDown?" He asked.

"In two weeks. I'm losing the Championship next Monday. Carson's interfering in the match to cause me to lose it. And then our storyline is going to transfer over to SmackDown and I'm going to be competing for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"How much longer do I have to act like I hate you?" She asked, pouting her lip out.

"I don't know. Hopefully not much longer. I can't wait until we can be a couple on-screen and off-screen."

"Off-screen? You two are dating? Why didn't I know about this?" John asked.

"I didn't know about this either, John. Calm down." Carson said.

"Carson, I want to be with you. And not just how we've been for the past few weeks. I actually want to be able to tell people that we're together. I want you to be my girlfriend. Shit…I sound like a fifteen year old…" I said.

"You don't sound like a fifteen year old, Randy. More like a thirteen year old." She said, grinning.

"Way to boost my confidence, Cars." I replied.

"I'm just kidding. But, I want you to be my boyfriend. And I want to be able to call you mine. Now I sound like a fourteen year old." She said.

"You both sound like fools." John said, laughing.

Carson slapped him and he glared at her.

"No hurting my girlfriend." I said, putting my arms around her protectively.

She just laughed and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My internet has been down and it only works late at night for some odd reason. I've been writing, though. I will post as often as I can! Please read and review! (:**

* * *

**Next Monday Night**

**Carson POV**

"I can't believe you have to lose the championship tonight." I told Randy, pouting a little.

"That's the only reason you're dating me, isn't it? You just liked me for my championship.

"Of course that's it, Orton. That's why I became your girlfriend after you told me you were losing your championship." I replied.

"I was just kidding, baby. Don't get all angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Good."

Randy kissed me and I smiled as he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm so happy." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have you."

"You will always have me."

He kissed me again. A few seconds later, John came running into the room.

"Johnny, you about gave me a heart attack." I said.

"Sorry, I was told to come tell Randy that your match is next."

"I thought it wasn't until later?" He asked.

"They changed it. I don't know why, but I was just told to tell you."

"Alrighty then."

"Oh, and your opponent has changed. It was supposed Sheamus, but now it's against the Miz."

"I have to lose against him? Really?"

"Everyone will think it's Carson's fault, so it doesn't matter." John said, smirking.

"Shut up, John. I don't want to cost him his championship, but I have no say so." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry." John replied, hugging me. "Now you better go, Miz is walking to the ring."

Randy and I ran to the curtain. Right when we got there, Randy's music started playing. He kissed me and walked through the curtain. I stood there and watched until it was time for me to go out to the ring.

Randy had the upper hand and was getting ready to deliver an RKO. I ran down to the ring and got up on the apron. Randy rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to me.

"What are you doing out here this time?" He asked.

"Just watching."

"Leave."

The ref walked over to us and tried to get me off the apron.

"Nah, I want to watch this." I said.

"Watch what?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I argued with the ref as Randy turned around and Miz hit him with his briefcase. He threw it out of the ring and pinned Randy. I jumped off the apron and motioned for the ref to count. He counted to three and the bell rang. Miz grabbed the belt and jumped out of the ring and ran towards me. He went to hug me and I backed away.

"Don't touch me." I said, walking away from him.

The crowd booed, and I went backstage. The Miz followed soon after.

"You help me win and I don't even get a hug?" He asked, backing me up against the wall.

"No you don't, now back off." I replied.

He didn't move and I saw Randy walk through the curtain.

"You might want to move." I said.

"Why? Your boyfriend going to beat me up or something?"

Randy grabbed Miz by the shoulder and threw him up against the wall.

"Stay away from her." He said.

"Sorry, man."

"Sure you are." Randy replied.

Randy backed away from him and grabbed my hand.

"Did he touch you?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Good."

Randy kissed me and turned around and glared at Miz.

"Thank goodness we're moving to SmackDown next week." I said.

We got back to our locker room and sat down on the couch to watch the rest of Raw. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Nothing with Randy was awkward. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Randy said.

He got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me know if you like this, or if there's anything I need to work on. Review please! (:**

* * *

"I came to talk to you, and I thought you might want to see your daughter." I heard the lady say.

"Alright, come in." Randy replied.

Randy moved out of the way, and Samantha walked in with Alanna on her hip and a bag on her other side.

"Hey, Carson." Samantha said, giving me a half smile.

"Hi. Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"It's up to Randy."

I looked at Randy, waiting on him to tell me what he wanted.

"I'll come find you when she leaves." He said.

"Alright. I'm just going to go to catering and see if anyone is in there."

I stood up and walked towards the door. Randy grabbed my arm, and kissed me before I walked out of the room. I smiled and left, heading towards catering.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, then started walking faster.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked Samantha, sitting down on the couch.

"I have the papers." She replied.

"Oh. Is that all?" I asked.

"That, and I was going to see if you wanted to keep Alanna for a while."

"I would love to. But why?"

"Well, I just figured you'd want to see her. I have her clothes and everything she needs in this bag. You're going to have to buy her some stuff, of course, but I was thinking you could keep her for about two weeks, then I'll fly out to wherever you are and get her back."

"That sounds good. And you're sure you're fine with this?"

"I'm positive, Randy. She needs to see you."

"Alright. Anything else?" I asked.

"Just sign the papers, and I'll be gone for two weeks. But I will be calling to check on Alanna."

"Okay. Do you have a pen?"

I watched her look around in her purse. She pulled a pen out and handed it to me. I signed my name on the line above hers, and gave her the papers and her pen back.

"I'll see you in two weeks." She said, then stood up, kissed Alanna, hugged me, and left.

I picked Alanna up and sat her on my knee.

"Well, it's just you, me, and Carson now, baby girl. I can't wait for you to meet her." I said.

She grinned and I smiled back at her and smoothed her hair down.

"I guess we better go find Carson and tell her the news." I told Alanna, picking her up and walking towards catering.

As I was walking down the hall, I saw Mike walking towards me. He looked suspicious, but I decided not to worry about it. When I got to catering, I looked around and saw all the divas sitting at a table; but Carson wasn't anywhere around. I walked over to their table.

"Have any of you seen Carson?"

"Uhm, no. She's usually with you." Natalya replied.

"Samantha came to drop Alanna off and bring the divorce papers. Carson left and said she was coming in here. You seriously haven't seen her?"

"No we haven't. And we've been in here for about forty-five minutes." Melina said.

"Where would she have gone?" I asked.

"I don't know…I say we go look for her. Have you tried calling her or anything?" Maryse asked.

"No, she doesn't have her phone with her."

"Well that's amazing."

"I know…We need to find her."

"Any idea at all where she might be?"

"She might be with John." I replied.

"We'll start there."

"Melina, will you watch Alanna until we find Carson?"

"Of course." She replied.

I handed her Alanna, and Maryse and I went to John's locker room to see if Carson was in there. She wasn't, and he hadn't seen her.

"Any other ideas?" Maryse asked.

"She did have a problem with Mike earlier…and I did see him when I was walking to catering, he looked a little weird." I replied.

"I don't think he would do anything to her…" Maryse replied.

"He wasn't too happy earlier."

"I guess we should go find him."

We left John's locker room and went to try to find Mike. We found his locker room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer after a couple seconds, so John just opened the door and walked in.

"He's not in there." John said.

"Where would he be?" I asked.

"His stuff isn't here either. He probably left already."

"Do you think he has Carson?" Maryse asked, biting her lip.

"Who knows? But we have to find him." I replied.

"Should we tell Vince?" John asked.

"That would probably be a good idea. I'll go tell him. Will you two keep looking for her please?" I asked.

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

I went to Vince's office and walked in without even knocking first. He looked up and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon, but I need to talk to you and it's very important." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Carson."

"What about her?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Well, Samantha came by earlier, with our divorce papers and to drop Alanna off for a few weeks. Carson left the room and said she was going to catering. When Sam left, I went to go find her, she wasn't in catering with the rest of the divas, and none of them had seen her. So I went to John's locker room because I figured she might be in there, she wasn't, and he hadn't seen her either. But earlier today, after my match against Mike, when I came through the curtain, he had Carson against the wall, and I said something to him. Then when I was walking to catering to find Carson, I saw Mike and he looked a little suspicious. But I didn't think anything of it at first. After I went to John's room, we decided to go to Mike's room to see if he had Carson in there, but Mike and his stuff were gone. And no we have no idea where to look. Maryse and John are still looking for her, though." I took a deep breath and looked up at Vince who was just staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Okay, so Carson is missing and you think Mike has something to do with it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well I will inform all of the superstars. Actually, I will call them all in for a meeting, and if anyone sees Mike or Carson, they are to let me know ASAP. He can't just take off work without letting me know, so if I hear from him, I will let you know. And I will try to contact him."

"Thank you so much. Please let me know if you find anything out, and if we haven't found her soon, I'm going to the police. And I'm not starting on SmackDown until I find her. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"That's fine. Just try to find her."

"Thank you, sir."

I stood up and left his office. As soon as I was in the hallway, I punched the wall then slid down it. I put my head in my hands and started crying. I lost Carson, and who even knew when we would find end up finding her...


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not sure if this is as great as it could be. But let me know if you like it. Review please! (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere where no one will find you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, as tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Your little boyfriend made a huge mistake putting his hands on me earlier."

"Maybe you shouldn't have put your hands on me." I replied.

After I said that, I soon regretted it. Hand flew across the dashboard and hit me right in the nose. Blood started pouring out.

"I think you just broke my nose…"

"I don't care." Mike replied.

"Can we at least go to a hospital so I can get it checked out or something?"

"No. I'm just going to let you suffer for a while."

"You know, someone is going to find me." I replied, not so sure of that myself.

"I doubt that, sweetheart. You don't even know where we're going, and you have no way to contact anyone."

Behind my back, I tried to get my hands out of the duct tape, but I had no luck.

"You could at least take the blindfold off."

"Nah, because then you can read road signs and you'll know where we're at."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I don't believe you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, fearing the answer I was going to get.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. Just take you to this place in the middle of nowhere, and make everyone go crazy trying to find you and wondering where you are."

"You're an asshole."

I flinched, waiting on him to hit me again. But nothing happened.

He chuckled. "Just go to sleep. We'll be there soon."

The last thing I wanted to do was go to sleep, and that was definitely the last thing that was going to happen. I had no idea where we were going, but I would find a way out.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Sitting in my hotel room with John and Maryse, we argued over who would call Michael and tell him about Carson.

"She's your girlfriend, you can call him." Maryse said.

"She's your best friend." I replied.

"John's known her longer."

"I'm with Maryse on this one, she is your girlfriend." John said.

"Fine, I'll do it. You are both chicken shit."

"No we're not." They replied at the same time.

I glared at them and looked through my cell phone to fine Michael's number. When I found it, I took a deep breath, and hit send.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the phone, sounding tired.

"Michael, this is Randy. Were you asleep?" I asked.

"Yes I was, actually. Is there a problem?"

"Uhm, yes, sir."

"Is it about Carson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, tell me what it is, Orton."

"Something happened to her, she's gone." I replied, picturing him jumping out of bed and getting ready to come kill me.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked.

"She disappeared."

"Like, someone took her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Mike Mizanin."

"Why would he do that?"

"Earlier, Carson and I kind of had a problem with him. After my match against him, I came backstage, and he had Carson backed up against the wall. So I threw him against the wall and told him to stay away from her. And Samantha came by the arena for me to sign the divorce papers and to drop Alanna off, and Carson said she was going to catering. After Samantha left, I went to find Carson and she was nowhere to be found. But, on my way there, I saw Mike, and he looked really suspicious. So I'm just guessing it was him. Plus, all of his stuff was out of his locker room when John, Maryse, and I went to talk to him." I replied.

"Have you talked to Vince?"

"Yes. He called all the superstars in for a meeting, and everyone is on the look-out for Carson or Mike."

"Where are you guys? I'm going to pack my stuff and come until she's found."

"We're in Michigan right now. Maryse, John, and I are staying until we find Carson. Then we're going to start travelling again."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I'll call you and let you know when I'm there and find out which hotel you're staying in."

"Alright. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't be apologizing. We're going to find her, and we're going to find her soon. Have you gotten the police involved?"

"No, not yet. I was going to wait to see if she showed up."

"You need to contact the police tomorrow and let them know so they can be looking for her too." He replied.

"I will, sir."

"Try to get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm sorry, again. Goodnight."

He hung up without even saying goodbye. I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed in front of me. I was about to scream until I remembered Alanna was asleep. I sighed and layed back against the headboard of my bed.

"Michael's coming tomorrow." I said, looking at John.

"Is he pissed?"

"Nah, he's worried. I could tell. But he's trying to stay calm."

"Are you okay?" Maryse asked.

"No. I want to find her. I miss her."

"We'll find her soon, Randy. They couldn't have gotten too far."


	15. Chapter 15

**I thought of an amazing idea for this story. Hopefully you guys will think it's amazing, also! Read and review please! (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

"We're here. Get up." I heard Mike say from outside of the car.

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were at someone's house in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I've already told you this, sweetheart. I'm not telling you. But you'll be staying here, while I go to Raw next week. Alex will be coming to watch you while I'm gone."

"I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm being treated like a two-year-old. Thanks a lot for making me feel mature."

"Welcome. Now get out of the car."

I glared at him and he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car and dragged me up to the door. He unlocked the door and walked in, dragging me behind him.

"Now I feel like a dog. You know I can walk, right?"

"Don't be a smartass, or you won't be walking for a very long time."

"You won't touch me."

"You want to bet?"

I looked down at the floor, as tears started forming in my eyes.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this to me…"

"I'm not explaining myself once again. Now I'm going to go show you your room. Can you walk, or do I need to lead you there again?"

"I'm fine with walking, thanks." I replied.

I followed him up two flights of stairs when he stopped. He opened up a door that resembled a closet door, and it revealed a tiny room. There was a mattress on the floor and a thin blanket.

"This is your room. It's going to stay locked. Therefore, there's no way for you to get to a phone to contact anyone, and there's no way for you to escape."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"Now you're treating me like a prisoner? Wow. What if I have to pee?" I asked.

"Just yell. If I hear you, I'll come let you out."

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Three times a day."

I glared at him, and he smiled back.

"Get in there, and don't complain. If you do, you'll be stuck here longer."

"Great." I replied, rolling my eyes and walking into the room/closet.

"I'll be back later to bring you food."

"K, bye now."

He shut the door, and I heard him lock it. I sighed and plopped down on the mattress.

"What did I ever do to deserve this…?" I said to myself.

**Randy's POV**

"He better not be hurting her…" I said to Maryse as we were going to the police department.

"I doubt he is, Randy. Just think positive."

"How the hell can I think positive when this crazy loon has my girlfriend? He could be doing anything to her right now, and I have no idea what he's doing. What if we don't find her and she's stuck with him forever?"

"Calm down, Randy. He has to show up at work sometime. And when he does, Vince will get him, and everything will be figured out and we'll know where she is and how to find her."

"I just don't want to think about what he's doing to her."

"Then don't think about it."

I sighed and glared at her. She was acting like it wasn't even fazing her. I knew it did, but it was pissing me off how she was acting so positive about it. I took a deep breath, and concentrated on the road. I spotted the police station and slowed down to turn.

"Are you going in, too?" I asked Maryse.

"Yes."

I turned off the car and got out. Maryse followed. We walked into the police department, and all eyes were instantly on us. I moaned silently, and continued walking to the first desk that was open.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Uhm, yes. We need to report a missing person. Well, I guess you could actually say kidnapped person." I replied.

"Alright. What is the person's name?"

"Carson Hickenbottom."

"Spell that, please."

"H-I-C-K-E-N-B-O-T-T-O-M."

"When did she come up missing?"

"Last night. I guess around, nine or so. We know who took her; we just have no idea where she could possibly be."

"How do you know someone took her, sir?"

"Because she wouldn't just leave on her own. I'm her boyfriend, and I know that she would have told me if she was leaving. Plus, the guy that took her and I got into an argument after he put her hands on her, and later in the night he was looking pretty suspicious, then just disappeared himself. Everyone knows that he's the one that took her."

"What is this person's name?"

"Mike Mizanin."

"Do you think he would have taken her to a different state?"

"Possibly." I replied.

"We'll contact the police departments in surrounding states and let them know to be on the look-out for them. Are you staying in the area until she's found?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving until someone finds her, or I'm going to go look for her myself."

"We'll find her, eventually. I can't promise you that it'll be soon. But we will find her."

"Thank you."

Maryse and I stood up to leave.

"Before you go, could I get your autographs, please? My son is a huge fan."

I sighed and looked at her raising my eyebrow. Was she serious right now? I grabbed a pen and she handed me a piece of paper. I signed my name, and handed it over to Maryse. I could tell she was as frustrated as I was.

As soon as we were out the door, Maryse said, "Can you believe that lady? We report someone missing and all she cares about is a stupid autograph."

"I know. But hopefully they find her soon."

"Don't worry so much about it, Randy. I doubt Mike would actually hurt her. I know him pretty well, and I'm pretty sure he would never hit a girl."

"You could be wrong. And I can't help but to worry about it, Maryse. I just got her, and now I've lost her."

"You'll get her back soon…"

"I hope you're right…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently! I've been busy. Senior year is CRAZY! Anyways, I know this is short, but I just needed something to post for leaving you guys for as long as I did. More will be coming soon! I swear! (:**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I pulled up into the hotel parking lot where Randy told me he, Maryse, and John were staying. I unpacked my luggage from the truck of my rental car and walked into the lobby.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. "I need to check in."

"Alright. What's your name, sir?"

"Michael Hickenbottom."

Did she seriously not know who I was? Who doesn't know who I am? Or maybe she was just being nice and not nagging me about it. Who knows? Whatever.

"Alright. You are in room 404. Here are your keys."

"Also, can you tell me what room Randy Orton is in?" I asked.

"Just a moment."

She typed something into her computer.

"Mr. Orton is in room 326."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

I picked up my bags from the floor and walked towards the elevator. After a few minutes of waiting, I debated on taking the stairs. It was pretty pointless for an elevator to take five minutes. I went to retrieve my bags from the floor, when the doors finally opened.

I stepped onto the elevator and was soon on my way up to my room. As soon as I entered my room and set my bags on the floor, my phone started going off. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I didn't recognize the number, but I decided to answer anyways.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Michael," A male responded from the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. I was just calling to let you know that your daughter is fine and she's in great hands." The person on the other end chuckled and I could tell by the voice that it wasn't Mike. I wasn't sure who it was.

I went to respond, when I heard the dial tone.

"Bastard." I said to no one in particular.

I groaned and dialed Randy's number.

"Michael, I was just about to call you. Where are you?" He asked as he answered.

"I'm in my hotel room. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back from the police department. Maryse and I are going to stop and get something to eat. Do you want us to bring you something?"

"Where are you going?"

"We'll probably stop by Taco Bell. There's one close to the hotel."

"Get me a burrito supreme and a chicken quesadilla. I'll pay you back when you get here." I replied.

"Also, did you just get a call from some guy who said something about Carson?"

"Yes, did he call you too?"

"Yeah, but I didn't answer, so they left a voicemail. It wasn't Mike though, or Alex. I have no idea who it was."

"We'll figure all this out soon." I replied.

"I sure hope so. But, we'll be back at the hotel later. John should be in the room. He stayed to watch Alanna. We're in room 326 if you want to go wait on Maryse and me to get back."

"Alright, I'll be there when you get here." I hung up on him and threw my phone on my bed. I dug through my suitcase, looking for something comfortable to change into. Pajamas sounded good right now. As well as a bed, but now wasn't a time for sleeping. I put on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed my phone and my key, and left the room. I decided just to take the stairs down to John's room instead of waiting twenty minutes for the elevator doors to open again.

As I approached his room, his door flew open. He had Alanna in his arms and was definitely in a rush to get somewhere.

"Going somewhere, John?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Oh, Randy told me you were here. I was going to see what room you were in and then go up to your room. But since you're here, I guess there's no need for that."

"No need at all."

"Well, come in. It's kind of a mess. Randy isn't a very clean person. Maryse is always flipping out on him. But you know how girls are." He said.

"Sure. Have you heard anything about Carson?"

"Just a phone call a few minutes ago. Some guy saying that she was in good hands and not to worry. How the hell are we not supposed to worry when we have no idea where the hell she is?" He was getting frustrated and sat Alanna down on the bed.

"I got the same phone call. Hopefully that'll give us some kind of hint as to where she is if we take one of our phone's to the police and let them hear the voicemail and track down the call."

"Maybe that would work. I think we should try taking it tomorrow. Maybe we should wait to see if we get any more suspicious calls, first, though."

"You're right. I hope they find her soon."

"I do too, Michael. Randy is about to go crazy. I don't ever know what to do to calm him down." John said.

"He'll be able to control it soon. He needs to realize there isn't any time for freaking out. We all just need to stay calm."

Because calm was exactly what I was being on the inside…


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE TIME! And it actually didn't take forever to get this out! I feel proud of myself! Hope you enjoy it! (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

**One Month Later**

Still stuck in this little room, I'm going insane. I don't know what day it is, I don't know what time it is. I don't even know if it's day time, or night time. There are no windows so I can tell. Mike feeds me when he wants to. His promise of three meals a day, went down the drain a while ago. I've lost a few pounds. I can't find a way to escape. I wonder how Randy and everyone are doing…

Randy…I miss him terribly. I'm tired of being stuck in here away from him. I wonder if they're still looking for me. I had faith that he would have found me long before now. Maybe he was never looking for me. There's no way for me to know. I've realized something while being locked in here. I love Randy. Each day away from his gets harder and harder. You would think it would get easier, but it doesn't. Being away from someone for so long is terrible. I wonder if he has a new girlfriend. With that thought, I feel warm tears building up in my eyes; they fall slowly down my cheeks. I lie down on my little cot, and cover my face with my thin blanket. I sob quietly. The crying happens every day. I'm used to it by now. I hear footsteps coming up the steps and my sobbing ceases. I wipe my face with the blanket and pretend to be asleep.

A key rattles around in the door and I hear footsteps inside my room. Mike sits at the foot of my cot.

"I know you're awake, I heard you crying. You have got to stop that. You're depressing me." He stated, I could hear his grin in his voice.

"I'm sure I am. If you felt bad you would have let me go a long time ago. How long have I been here anyways?" I asked.

"About a month. I told you no one would find you. I bet Randy's going insane looking for you. I see him at work each week, he never has a smile on his face. He's not happy. And each week, he looks at me like he wants to kill me. But he knows he can't touch me."

"I miss him…"

"I don't care." He snapped. "He shouldn't have laid his hands on me, then you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now."

The tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I brought you're meal for the day."

I looked at the plate he brought. It had a ham and cheese sandwich on it, and some sour cream and onion chips.

"I don't like sour cream and onion chips." I said.

"Eat it, or you can just do without."

I groaned and began eating what was on my plate.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked, impatiently. I just wanted him to go away. I wanted some company sometimes, but not from him. Or Alex. They were all I ever saw. I was getting bored with them, and each time I saw their faces, I got more and more pissed off. They ruined my life, they took me away from everything and everyone I loved and cared about. Once I got out of this place, they were going to pay. I don't care what I had to do. I would get them fired, possibly arrested. I was going to ruin their lives just like they ruined mine.

"Act a little bit happy and I'll tell you."

I smiled a little, just so he'd tell me.

"Alright. Well, you're getting out of here for a day."

"Really?" I perked up a bit.

"I'm taking you to SmackDown with me tomorrow."

My face dropped. I wanted to go to Raw. I wanted to see Randy.

"I have a match, in case you were wondering. Everyone knows about you being missing. Everyone's been searching for you. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Even people who hate you. You're not to speak to anyone you see. You're going to stay in the locker room with Alex, unless I give you permission to leave, or I tell you to do something for me. Even then, Alex will be accompanying you."

That's when I remembered…Randy got moved to SmackDown. He probably just goes to Raw each week to see if Mike brings me there. I'm going to get to see Randy. Even if I can't speak to him, I can still see him. He can still see me. He can see that I'm alright. He can keep trying to find me. He can save me from this hell. I grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're letting me out of here for a day." I replied.

Randy will find a way to save me. I know he will.

"If you say so…" He said, looking at me suspiciously. "Anyways, we're leaving in about thirty minutes to go to the airport. Eat your meal and we'll be gone. You better hurry or you won't eat anything at all."

I smiled and finished my sandwich. I shoved the chips down my throat and stood up.

"Wait…Are you going to let me take a shower and actually change my clothes?" I asked.

He let me take a shower every other day. And he washed my clothes occasionally. But I had to wear the same outfit every day. The one he took me in. No one saw me, but I still felt awkward and disgusting.

"You can take a shower when we get to the arena. We'll stop by Wal-Mart and let you buy a new outfit."

He can be nice when he wants to be, I guess.

"Thanks."

I followed him out of my "room" and down to the front door. Alex was waiting for us. I glared at him.

"Chill out, or you won't be going." Alex said.

"I'm going. You don't control me." I replied.

"You're right. I do." Mike said.

He put a blindfold over my eyes and led me outside and into the car.

First stop, airport.

The little bit of freedom I had at the moment, felt nice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two updates in one night (: Please read and review!**

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Looking for Carson became harder and harder each day. I had no idea where she could be. Each week when I saw Mike, I just wanted to jump him and demand to know what he did to my girlfriend. I want to know what he did with the girl that I'm in love with. The one that I really want to spend the rest of my life with. I've had a difficult time, trying to be without her. Michael hasn't had it too easy either. He tries to be strong, but I know he isn't. I try not to look upset in front of everyone else at work. I go to Raw each week, just hoping that Mike might bring Carson. But I didn't know if she was even still alive. I can't think that. Think positive, Orton. Of course she's still alive. But I don't know if she's hurt, in any way. Hopefully she isn't. I sighed, and put my head in my hands. Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but I wasn't going to let them. I became tired of crying a while ago. She's been gone a month, it's time to stop crying. I'm going to find her. She will be with me again. I don't care what I have to do to get her with me again. I will make it happen.

**Maryse's POV**

I heard Randy beating around in his room again. Possibly breaking things. This Carson deal hasn't been easy on any of us. But it has definitely taken its toll on Randy. I hear him crying himself to sleep at night. He cries in the middle of the day. I hear him crying and screaming right now. He says he's done crying. He says it's time to be strong. I know he's trying to be strong, but he doesn't stop crying. No matter how many times he says he's going to. We went back to work two weeks after she disappeared. We had no choice, we would have stayed where we were if Vince wouldn't have called and said ratings were going down. Randy got moved to SmackDown. John and I travelled with him, though. We didn't want to be away from each other if Carson were to be found. It killed Randy to go to Raw and see Mike walking around with a stupid smirk on his face. He acted like he wasn't ashamed of himself for taking her away from Randy. And knowing him, he wasn't ashamed. He should have been. I don't know what he's done to her, but I think I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her. But then again, I never thought he would have taken her, or done anything slightly similar to this. I guess I really don't know him. Maybe he has hurt her. But I can't let Randy know that I'm thinking that. He'll go even more insane than he's already gone. No one can bear to look at him with how he is right now. We all love him, but he never smiles anymore. He never laughs. He always has a depressed look on his face. We all know he isn't happy, but he could at least smile and act like he's happy. I guess when the person you love disappears, you can't be happy. I wouldn't know. I miss Carson just as much as anyone else, but I can still smile and laugh. I can still be happy. I guess it's just different for him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. I know this, because he's told me. He told me a few days after she disappeared. I felt bad for him, I still do. I just wish there was some way for him to be happy again. But that won't happen until Carson is found.

**John's POV**

Sitting in the weight room, John Hennigan and Melina walked up to me. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at them. It was hard for me to smile, and they knew it. They both gave me a tiny smile.

"Any word on Carson, man?" John asked.

"No. I think the police even gave up looking."

"How's Randy?" Melina asked.

"He's definitely not doing too well. None of us are, really."

"I understand. Everyone's missing her. I can't believe Mike actually shows his face around here each week. He should know that everyone hates him, and everyone's on to him. Why hasn't Vince turned him in or something yet?"

"No one can. We have no proof that he's the one that took her. Hopefully soon, we'll have proof. That way, we can lock him up. He'll lose his job, and he'll never be able to show his face anywhere near here ever again. I'm ready for him to go away, I'm tired of seeing him. If I could do something about this myself, I definitely would. He needs to stop coming around here."

"He'll get what he deserves soon. And when he does, everyone's going to be happy. We'll see Randy with a smile on his face again. It'll all be good again." Melina replied.

"I sure hope so."

They gave me another tiny smile, and walked away. I sighed and went back to lifting weights as a million thoughts ran through my head.

I was tired of thinking. All I did was think these days. I didn't want to think about Carson. I didn't want to think about how upset Randy was. I didn't want to think about anything. I wanted Carson to be found. I wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. I wanted everyone to be happy again. But none of that would happen until she was found. And who knew when that was going to be.

**Michael's POV**

On a plane flying back to Texas, the tears formed in my eyes again. I didn't want to let them fall, but apparently I had no choice in the matter. My tears did whatever they wanted. They fell down my cheeks whenever they wanted. No matter where I was, my tears would just randomly fall down my face. I guess anyone would be like this if their child had gone missing and they hadn't seen them in a month. I've never felt this feeling of loss before; not even when my first wife and Carson's real mother left us. Without Carson around, I have no idea what to do. I haven't been home in the past month. I haven't seen Rebecca, or any of my other children. I miss all of them terribly, but I need to find Carson. I need to be around if Mike ever decides to bring her around Raw or SmackDown. It's all I can do not to beat the living daylights out of Mike each time I see him. But with no proof that he's the one that took her, there's nothing anyone can do. We just have to wait, and keep waiting until something happens. Something better happen soon. I'm going to go insane. I know everyone else is too. Orton told me he was in love with her. I approve of him, more than I've approved of anyone else Carson has dated. I doubt Orton will treat her bad. I had doubts in the beginning. I guess just because he left Samantha then jumped right to Carson. But now I know he's for real. I know she's the one that he wants to be with. I can tell by looking at him. By the way he's been acting recently. He can't be happy without her. I'm ready to see him when she finally comes back. When he finally gets to see her and be with her again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, you guys. I enjoy writing this story. Keep reading and reviewing! (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

We finally arrived to the hotel, and it seemed like it had taken forever. I still had the blindfold over my eyes, and it was getting really irritating. My door opened and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"Put this jacket on and put the hood over your head. I'm taking the blindfold off, but I want you to put these sun glasses on. I don't want anyone to recognize you." Mike demanded.

I groaned and put my arms in the jacket. I put the hood over my head and then put the sunglasses on. I let him lead me into the hotel, and I kept my head down while he was looking at me. As soon as he looked towards the lady at the desk, I lifted my head up and scanned the room to see if anyone was at the bar, or just lounging around the lobby. I saw Natalya sitting at the bar. I wanted so bad to run up to her and tell her to get me away from Mike. But I knew if I did, there would be serious repercussions.

Unless he couldn't find me again.

I could run now. I could get away. I could go back to my normal life. I could tell Vince what Mike did. I could get him in some serious trouble. I'd never have to see his face again. I'd never have to hear his voice again. I could be free. I could be back with Randy. This was it. I was going to do it. He wasn't paying attention to me; he was getting keys to our room. I slowly started taking a few steps away from him, looking back every so often just to make sure he still wasn't paying attention. I moved a little bit further.

Someone grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Mike looking at me with a pissed off look on his face.

"I just wanted a drink." I replied.

"You don't need one. Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the elevator.

"Keep your head down." He demanded.

I obeyed. The elevator doors opened, and he led me in.

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to escape back there, and if you ever do that again, you'll regret it. You think you had it bad before, you'll have it even worse. Because I will find you again."

The tears welled up in my eyes, and I was determined not to let them fall. I was going to find a way to get away from him tonight. I could do it.

**

* * *

**

**Randy's POV**

"Can you drive a little bit faster? I'm ready to get to the hotel and go to sleep." I said from the back seat. John was driving and Maryse was sitting in the passenger seat.

"All you do is sleep, Randy. Whenever we aren't working, you're sleeping." Maryse replied.

"It's better than thinking about everything."

"Sleeping your life away isn't going to bring Carson back."

The moment Maryse said that, I knew she regretted it. I sighed and hit my head against the window. She shouldn't have mentioned Carson's name. That made me feel even worse. I didn't want to think about Carson. The tears were threatening to fall down my face again. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Randy…" Maryse said.

"I know…" I replied.

"Maybe she'll be back soon."

"It's been a month. He obviously isn't going to bring her back any time soon. I wish there was something we could do to get her back."

"I do too. He'll realize what he's doing is wrong, and that he's going to get in trouble, and he'll bring her back." John replied.

"If he was going to realize that, I'm sure he would have by now. It's pissing me off how he can do this to me."

There was silence.

We finally arrived to the hotel and I jumped out of the car and got my bags out of the trunk of the car. I didn't even wait for John and Maryse. I went inside the hotel and told the receptionist at the desk my name. She gave me my keys and I started to make my way towards the elevator. When I was waiting for it to open, someone came and stood beside me.

"How are you holding up, Randall?"

I turned my head to my left, and I could have punch the person in the face right then. I would have pounded his face into the wall. But I couldn't do that.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"You know damn well how I'm doing. And don't even act like you care. I want to know what you've done with Carson."

"She's fine, Randy. Don't get your panties in a wad. She's perfectly fine. I haven't touched her."

"How am I supposed to believe you? Especially after you took her from me. You don't even care how bad you're hurting everyone around here. You don't care that you're going to lose your job when Vince finds out that it is you who took her. And he is going to find out. Soon. Because Carson is going to be found. And she's going to tell Vince and the police. You'll lose your job, and you'll be locked behind bars for everything you've done."

"See, Randy, what you don't know, is that Carson is in love with me. We're happy together. She doesn't miss you. She doesn't love you. She hasn't mentioned your name at all in the past month. Just that she's glad that I took her away from you."

"Bullshit. I'm not going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth. Everything you say is a lie. I know she's not happy. And I know she's definitely not in love with a bastard like you. She would never fall for someone like you. I know her." I replied.

"Obviously you don't know her too well."

With those last words, he walked away. I know that Carson doesn't love him. She wouldn't be happy. I can't even imagine everything that he's put her through.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I know everything that I just said got in Randy's head. He might say it didn't bother him, but I know it did. I guess now he knows that he's lost Carson. He's never going to get her back. I'm never going to set her free. I love how much it's hurting him. I feel bad for everyone else, but not for him. If it weren't for him, I probably would have never taken Carson. She would still be living her normal life. But I wasn't planning on letting Carson go anytime soon.

I walked up the stairs back to my room. Alex was in the room, making sure Carson didn't try to escape. She must think I'm stupid. She must think that I didn't know what she was trying to do earlier. I'm not stupid. I know she was trying to escape. And she's probably planning on trying to again tonight when I go to sleep. Which is exactly why I have a plan. She won't be able to escape.

"Guess who I just ran into, Carson." I said as I walked through the door.

"I don't care." She replied.

"Now, now. Would you like me to send Alex and you back on a plane to where we came from? Would you like to be locked up in that small room again and not have any freedom?"

"I don't have any freedom. If I'm not locked up in the room, you're keeping me locked up in a hotel. And tomorrow you're going to keep me locked up in your locker room. How is that freedom?"

"You're right. It's not. But I ran into Randy."

I saw her perk up a little. I saw the glow in her eyes at the mention of his name.

"I told him that you were fine and that he had nothing to worry about. I told him I haven't touched you."

I was debating on telling her a lie like I told Randy. But I decided against it. I didn't want to have to hear her cry all night. I'd end up having to put her in the closet.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Sure don't."

I grinned and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of my pocket.

"Are you planning on handcuffing me to the bed or something?" She asked.

"Or something."

She groaned and lay down. I locked one side of the handcuff on her right wrist, and the other on the handle of the dresser drawer. I put the key in my pants pocket and lay on the bed across the room. There was no way that she could escape now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, you guys. I enjoy writing this story. Keep reading and reviewing! (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

Oh, what an idiot. I smiled to myself and pulled the blankets up to my chin. Did he seriously think that I couldn't get out of this? Just because he has the key, doesn't mean I can't think of some other way to get these handcuffs off. Actually, I had another way. And he was going to feel so stupid in the morning when he saw me gone.

I waited for him to go to sleep patiently. As soon as I heard him snoring, I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. Obviously he forgot that he bought those for me at Wal-Mart earlier. I picked the lock, and the handcuff finally unlocked. I slipped it off my wrist, and laid it gently on the bed. I uncovered slowly and stood up. I got more and more excited with each step I took towards the door. I unlocked the door silently, and opened it slightly. I slipped out and ran down the hall. Instead of taking the elevator, I decided to take the stairs. I wasn't going to risk getting caught by Mike or Alex. With my luck, Mike would walk out of the room while I was waiting for the elevator.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Skipping a few stairs with each step. I made it to the lobby and I ran to the front desk.

"Can I help you, miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes. Can you please tell me which room Randy Orton is in?" I asked politely.

"Yes, hold on, please."

She started looking through her computer, and I was tapping my foot impatiently. I was afraid that at any moment, the elevator doors would open and Mike would come after me. I kept looking towards the stairs and the elevator, just waiting for that moment.

"Mr. Orton is in room 224."

"Alright, thank you." I replied.

I gave her a slight smile and ran back towards the stairs. I ran up the two flights and looked for his room frantically. It was at the end of the hall. I ran up the door and knocked on it loudly in case he was asleep. I heard him shuffling around and starting bouncing up and down a little.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask while he was unlocking the door.

I didn't reply. I was crying. I was crying from happiness. I was finally going to get to be with Randy again. But he seriously needed to hurry up and open the door before Mike showed up and took me again.

The door opened and Randy was standing there in his boxers. He was rubbing his eyes, so he hadn't seen me yet. I stood there and waited for him to move his hands. He blinked a few times. Tears formed in his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. I burst into tears and he picked me up and hugged me.

"Carson…it's you. I've missed you so much. Where have you been? What has he done to you? Did he touch you or hurt you in any way?"

I knew he had a bunch of questions, but I didn't want to answer them right now. I put my finger over his lips to make him be quiet.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I don't want to answer questions. Just please get me in your room before Mike realizes I left."

"I missed you. I missed you so much. I can't even explain to you how much."

"I missed you, Randy. I'll tell you everything that happened tomorrow."

"I need to call your dad. I need to call Maryse and John. Everyone's going to be so excited that you're okay." He said.

"I don't want Mike to find out that I'm with you. I don't want him to know. I don't want to get taken again. You have to keep this quiet. You can't let anyone know that you found me. Well, actually I found you. Please don't tell anyone but my dad, Maryse, and John."

"I won't, baby. I won't."

I started crying. Seeing and being with Randy again, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was so happy.

"Let's go away somewhere. Where Mike can't find you. It'll just be you and me. I can call Vince and take off. I took off for a while a few weeks ago, but I can take off again. I can tell him that you were found, and you can tell him that it was Mike who took you. He'll get fired. Everything will be okay. I don't want to lose you again. Please let's go away." Randy was in tears, I kissed him gently.

"We'll go away. Let's go now. We have to hurry though. I don't want Mike to see me."

Randy smiled a little and hurried to put jeans and a t-shirt on. He packed all of his stuff back in his suitcase. He grabbed his phone and called John.

"I need the keys to the rental car, John." I heard him say. I couldn't hear John's reply. "No, I need them now. Carson came to my room. We're getting away. Please bring me the keys."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went into the bathroom to hide, just in case it happened to be Mike. Thankfully it was John bringing the keys. Randy picked up his suitcase and grabbed my hand. We ran to the stairs and down to the lobby. Randy threw his room keys at the receptionist and yelled that he was checking out. We continued running out to the car. I looked back to make sure no one was following us. Randy threw his suitcase into the trunk of the car and jumped into the driver's seat. He sped off to the airport.

I had no idea where we were going. But I was free. I was free from Mike, and all the hell he put me through. I was with Randy again. I was always going to be with Randy. No one was going to take me away from him ever again.

I grabbed Randy's phone as he was driving and dialed Vince's number. At the moment, I didn't care if he was asleep.

"Randy, why are you calling me at 1 in the morning? I'm trying to sleep." Vince said as he answered his phone.

"It's not Randy." I replied.

"Carson? How do you have Randy's phone?"

"I'm with him. Listen, Vince, Randy and I are going away somewhere. I don't know where yet. We're just going somewhere where Mike can't find me."

"So it was Mike who took you?" He asked.

"Yes. Randy needs a week or two off. Please give him that."

"You got it, Carson. And I'll be having a little talk with Mike tomorrow. You shouldn't be having anymore problems with him."

"Thank you, Vince. Randy and I will be back at work in two weeks."

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself.

"You have two weeks off." I said.

"Two weeks with you. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Let's go to the Bahamas." I replied. "But wait…I have no clothes. I just got these today. Before then, I had been wearing the same clothes every single day."

"We'll go buy you some clothes when we get there. Don't worry about it."

"I missed you, Randy, so much."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I grabbed his hand and held it the whole way to the airport. How I survived a month without him, was beyond me. Now that I was finally with him again, I realized just how much I had missed him. I could never be away from him again.


	21. Chapter 21

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry! Next chapter will be longer. Review please (:**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I looked over to Carson's bed, expecting to see her sound asleep. What I saw shocked me. I jumped out of bed and checked my pockets to make sure the key was still there. It was. I walked over to the bed and saw the handcuff lying on the pillow with a bobby pin lying next to it. I groaned and threw the bobby pin at the wall. That didn't do as much damage as I wanted. But I didn't need to do any damage to a hotel room. I ran out the door and to Alex's room. I banged on his door until he swung it open with a pissed off expression on his face.

"What the hell, Mike?" He asked.

"Carson's gone." I replied.

"What?"

"She got away. She unlocked the handcuffs with a bobby pin. She's gone."

"Are you going to try to find her?"

"I'm going to the lobby and asking if they've seen her."

I walked away from Alex's room and walked to the elevator. She was probably already gone by now. There was no way that I could find her. Maybe there was even no point in trying. I'd see her again eventually. I turned around and went back to my room. I wasn't going to lose sleep time tonight with trying to find her. She'd probably end up being at the arena tomorrow. I unlocked my door, went to my bed, and went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up around one in the afternoon. I was late getting to the arena. I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and left for the arena.

When I made it to the arena, I looked around for my locker room. I was sharing with Alex, which was new. He usually had his own locker room. I walked in and saw Vince sitting on my couch. There were police officers all around the room, and Alex was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was handcuffed. I just walked into something that I didn't want to walk into. I groaned and turned around to try to run. A police officer grabbed me by my shirt and threw me onto a chair.

"Would you like to tell me where you think you're going?" Vince asked.

"I forgot something at the hotel. What's with the police?" I replied.

"You should know why the police are here, Mike."

I looked at him like he was an idiot to make him think he had the wrong person.

"Alex already told us everything."

I glared at Alex and he shrugged and looked down to the floor.

"To start off with, you are both fired. You will never show your faces around here again. If you do, the police will be called."

"Why are the police here now?" I asked.

"You're getting arrested. I don't know how long you'll be in jail, but it'll be long enough to teach you a lesson. What you did to Carson was the worst thing anyone could ever do. You took her away from everyone she loved, you caused her so much pain, you caused everyone so much pain. I don't know what you put Carson through while she was with you, but when I got that phone call from her last night, I could hear the fear in her voice. She was scared of you finding her again. Now you're going somewhere where you can't get to her. You won't ever get close to her again."

I dropped my head. I was actually ashamed of what I'd done. Probably only because I lost my job, and I was getting thrown in jail. I didn't think this would actually happen. But it is.

"Get these two out of my sight, officers. And thank you for coming here today." Vince said.

"No problem, Mr. McMahon."

Two of the guys pulled me up, one had each arm. And two guys had Alex. As they were pretty much carrying us down the hallway, all eyes were on us. Every superstar on the Raw roster was watching us get arrested. They all knew what was happening now. They all knew Carson was missing; now they knew for sure who took her. They all had their guesses in the past month, not everyone suspected it was me. Now they knew.

As we got closer to the door, I saw John, Maryse, and Michael. They all had looks of disgust on their face. I looked at them with sympathy in my eyes, and it was true sympathy. They probably knew where Carson was right now. I didn't. But I didn't need to know. I didn't know how long I was going to spend in jail, but it was going to give me enough time to think about and regret what I had done. I shouldn't have done that to Carson. She didn't do anything to me. But I did, I couldn't take it back. And I got Alex drug into it, also. His career and life is ruined, and it's all my fault. I never wanted it to end up like this.

* * *

**John's POV**

Watching Mike getting arrested was honestly the best feeling in the world. He deserved it. I didn't feel bad for him. No, I felt bad for Carson. Everything he put her through. I didn't know what it was, but I figured he put her through hell. I couldn't help but to smirk at him when he looked back at Maryse, Michael, and I when he got out the door. He wouldn't be coming back around here. Carson had nothing to worry about.

Right now, she was with Randy. They were in the Bahamas having a great time. Those two being together again was the best thing that had ever happened to either one of them. I could tell by talking to Randy that he was happy. He hadn't been happy at all within the past month. He never smiled or laughed. But I could hear the smile in his voice each time I talked to him.

And Carson, she was completely happy. I loved hearing her happy voice. I hadn't heard it in a while. She was my best friend. It's difficult to go so long without your best friend around. She hasn't told me what all happened with Mike yet. She hasn't told anyone. But I know she'll talk about it when she's ready to.

Mike and Alex got thrown into separate police cars. Mike kept looking out the window. I saw a look of regret in his eyes, but I don't think he regrets what he did. He just regrets getting caught. He's getting what he deserves


	22. Chapter 22

**Exciting chapter! Well, to me it was (: Hope you enjoy! Review? (:**

* * *

**Carson's POV**

The Bahamas were absolutely beautiful. The one thing that made everything better was Randy being with me. He almost made me forget everything that had happened within the past month. I have yet to tell him everything that happened. But I was getting around to it. Tonight when we went out to eat, I was going to tell him.

Randy and I were in our hotel suite getting ready for the night ahead of us. We were planning on going to eat at Red Lobster, then possibly going to a nice club.

While I was waiting for Randy to get ready, his phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Vince.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Carson, I just wanted to let you know that everything with Mike and Alex has been settled. They were arrested this afternoon right as they came into work. You definitely shouldn't be having anymore problems with them. Whenever you come back to work, they won't be here. So you can come back whenever you like." He replied.

"I think Randy and I are going to stay here for the rest of the week, and maybe next week, also. I'll let you know by the end of the week."

"That sounds good. I understand that you aren't quite ready to come back to work yet, and that you and Randy were separated for a while. You two need to spend some time together. I hope you two have a wonderful time, and call me whenever you decided what you all are going to do."

"I will. Thank you, Vince."

"No problem, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

I smiled and hung up the phone. Randy came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, no shirt and I could smell his cologne from where he put it on in the bathroom.

"Was that Vince?" He asked.

"Yes. He said Mike and Alex were arrested this afternoon as they came into work. And we can stay here until next week."

"Good. After a month of being apart, I need two months alone with you. I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"I know." He grinned, grabbed the back of my head, and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and he began to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"We have dinner reservations." I stated.

"You're right." He pecked my lips lightly, grabbed the rental car keys, his phone, and his wallet, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room.

The feeling of my hand in his and his lips on mine, felt amazing. The way he was leading me wasn't forceful like when Mike was. I fell for Randy more and more each time I saw his perfect face, his perfect smile. I smiled just thinking about him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me.

"I'm just thinking about you." I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and everything else was silent as we were heading to the restaurant. Just being with him again was good enough for me. Words weren't needed.

We arrived at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. We had been waiting on our food for about ten minutes. He asked the question I wasn't sure I was ready to answer. But I was going to anyways. I knew he was curious.

"So, will you tell me what all happened now?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yeah. To begin with, this past month has honestly been the worst of my entire life. Even worse than when my mom left me. Being away from you was the worst thing that could ever happen to me."

"It wasn't easy for me, at all." He replied.

"I'll tell you everything now if you want to know."

"I do."

"It probably wasn't as bad as you thought it was. I'll start with the night he took me." I began. "As you know, Samantha was here that night. I was heading to catering to get a bottle of water and to see if there was anyone there to talk to while you were talking to her. When I was almost there, someone just came up and grabbed me. At first, I didn't know who it was. He had one hand over my eyes, and he was holding me tight in the other arm so I couldn't get loose. I kicked, and struggled, and I got free a few times, but no matter what, he still caught me. Next thing I know, he's putting a blindfold over my eyes, tying my hands, and throwing me in a car. He left for a few minutes; I thought that I could find a way to escape. That's when I realized I wasn't alone in the car. Alex was with me. There was no point in trying to escape. I couldn't see and my hands were tied. I wouldn't have known what to do, anyways."

Randy grabbed both of my hands from across the table and looked into my eyes. I wasn't looking away.

"We drove for a while. I don't know where he took me. We were at some house. I know it wasn't his, though. He locked me in the small room. Actually, it wasn't even a room. It was more like a closet. There was a mattress and a thin blanket. There wasn't heat in the room, so it was always cold. He said he was going to let me eat three times a day. But as you can tell, he didn't."

"Did he touch you?" He asked.

That was the question I didn't want to answer.

"He hit me, on the car ride there. Other than that, he just threatened me…"

"That bastard…"

"It's fine Randy." I interrupted. "When he told me I was getting away for a while to come to SmackDown, I was so happy. I knew I could think of a way to escape to get to you. And I did. When we first arrived at the hotel, he was checking in and I tried to get away then, but he caught me. Then we went to the hotel room, and it was time to sleep. He handcuffed my hand to the dresser drawer. But the idiot forgot that he bought me bobby pins for my hair earlier that day. I had one in my hair, and as soon as I knew he was sleeping, I unlocked the handcuffs and got away. Now here I am. With you, and I'm extremely happy again."

"I'm so glad you got away."

"I am too. What did you do within the month?" I asked him.

"I cried, broke things, cried some more. I couldn't stand not being with you. I couldn't stand thinking about what that creep was doing to you. I was scared that I was never going to see you again. At times I even thought that he might have hurt you worse than anyone else could have thought…I'm just glad you're here with me today. I'm glad that I have you back. I never want to be away from you like that again."

"You never will be. I'm not going anywhere. After that, I know that I can't stand being away from you. I need to be as close to you as possible. I'm never leaving."

"We need to talk about something."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"When I say this, I'm being completely serious." He started.

"Okay…" I replied.

"I love you, Carson."

"I love you too, Randy."

"No more stalling now. You may not believe that I'm serious when I say this, but I am. I'm more than serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cars. Every single day for the rest of my life, I want it to be just you and me. I don't want to be apart from you again like this past month. I couldn't stand it if we were ever apart again. You really complete me. You make me happier than I've ever been. You make me smile no matter what, and just thinking about you makes me smile. I'm in love with you. And I didn't just realize that while you were gone. I fell for you the first time I laid eyes on you. I know I was married to Samantha then, but when I met you, she meant nothing to me. I fell in love with you. The more time we spent together, the more I fell for you. Now I know. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tears were forming in my eyes and I had a huge grin on my face.

He got down on one knee.

"Carson, I love you. Will you marry me?"

My heart skipped a beat, I swear it did. The tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't form words in my head, I didn't know what was going to end up coming out of my mouth. But I said it.**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm thinking about writing a story that isn't about wrestling. If I did that, who would you want it to be about? You can message me or write it in a review! **

* * *

**Randy's POV**

She didn't answer right away. I feared her answer was going to be no. I sat there on my knee for a minute and waited for her to respond.

Finally she did.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I picked her up in a hug and spun around. I kissed her and then put her down. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. People all around us were snapping pictures. I was pretty sure they would be going on Twitter within the next few minutes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Carson."

She grinned and looked at the ring on her finger.

"You did a good job picking this out, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, and you deserve the best. So I got you the best."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. Our waitress brought our food to the table a few minutes later.

"Congratulations, you guys. You will be perfect together. Enjoy your meal." The waitress said as she sat our food down on the table.

"Thank you." Carson and I replied at the same time.

"No problem."

She walked off and Carson and I ate our food in silence. We looked up and each other and smiled about every five minutes. She really was beautiful. I was so glad that I had her back, and now I was going to marry her. I couldn't have been happier.

After I was finished eating, I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to text John.

**She said yes. (-:**

That's great. I'm happy 4 u.

**Thanks, man. How's everything there?**

Mike's gone. Everything's perfect pretty much. Just waiting on you guys to get back. We're all ready to see Carson.

**Well we won't be back for 2 weeks. How's Michael?**

He's excited that Carson's back. He misses her. He doesn't know u proposed 2 her. R u letting Cars tell him?

**Yea, she'll probably call him when we get back to the hotel. I'm gonna go now. Talk to you later. Bye.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at Carson. She was smiling at me.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"John."

"I figured. Maryse just texted me saying congratulations. Has John known about this for a while?"

"Yes. I told him I was thinking about proposing to you before you got taken. I've been waiting for this moment for a while."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

We stood up and I grabbed her hand.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You choose."

"Do you want to go to a bar or club?"

"I'm not really in the mood for drinking or dancing. I want to do something a little more laid back." She replied.

"Alright, how about a movie?"

"That sounds okay. Let's go watch Just Go with It. I love Adam Sandler."

"Not more than me, right?"

"Of course not more than you. I could never ever love anyone more than I love you."

"Good. Are we staying here for just a week or two weeks?"

"Whatever you want to do." She replied.

"No, it's up to you. I asked you."

"Let's leave Sunday. It's Thursday now. We can surprise everyone by coming back early and showing up for Raw."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"I'm positive. I just need to start working out and get my figure back before I can wrestle or anything. I miss everyone. I need to see my dad, John, and Maryse."

"Alright, then we'll leave Sunday morning. I'll call and get us a plane ticket."

"I also want to meet Alanna sometime soon. I haven't really gotten to see her except for those five seconds Samantha brought her before Mike took me."

"I'll call Samantha and ask if I can see her again. I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Good. Now let's go watch the movie."

I drove to the theater. After the movie we went back to our suite and went straight to bed. Everything between us was going to be perfect again. No one was going to take her from me. I wouldn't allow it. I was going to marry her; I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. My life couldn't be any more perfect than it was at this very moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm thinking about writing a story that isn't about wrestling. If I did that, who would you want it to be about? You can message me or write it in a review! **

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

**Carson's POV**

"Does anyone know we're here yet?" I asked Randy as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Only Vince. He scheduled me for a match tonight. You're going out to the ring with me. That is when everyone's going to find out that we're back."

"That's a pretty good idea. Vince has great ideas."

"It was partially my idea." He looked at me with a pout on his face.

"You have great ideas too, baby."

"I know." He grinned and kissed me.

"Who is your match against?" I asked, pulling my head away.

"I think it's against David Otunga."

"You better win."

"I definitely will."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to have you in my corner. This will be the first time ever. It's time to see if you're a good luck charm or not. If not, you can't accompany me to the ring anymore."

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course not. I'm going to have you out there with me each time I wrestle. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Ever?"

"Never."

I smiled, "I love you."

He kissed me again. In the middle of the kiss, he started tickling my sides. I started laughing hysterically and fell back on the couch. He got on top of me and started tickling me more.

"Randall, stop it. Now." I said in between breaths.

"No. This is fun." He replied.

I was laughing so hard now, I snorted. Which made Randy and I both laugh even harder.

"Since when do you snort when you laugh?" He asked.

"I have no idea. That's never happened before." I replied.

"I'm sure." He replied sarcastically.

"Can we stop the tickle attack now? I think you have a match to get ready for."

"Fine, you can have your way this once."

"I'll always get my way."

"Believe what you want, baby."

He grinned and stood up. He went to his bag and got his wrestling gear out. He took his shirt off and went into the bathroom to change. I stood up and started walking back and forth across the room. This was going to be my first Raw appearance in over a month. It was going to feel like my first appearance all over again. In a way, I was nervous. But even more, I was excited. I was ready to get back in the ring, but that wouldn't be happening for about a month or two. I didn't have a problem with accompanying Randy out to the ring until I could wrestle again.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his wrestling gear.

"You really need to start wearing more. I'd prefer for you to dress like John. Do you know how many girls you have in this world that look at your ass when you wear that?" I asked.

"You do."

"Do not." I replied.

"You lie."

I giggled. "But still, there are a million girls in the world who stare at your ass each week. That's mine now. Only mine. Those girls don't have any right looking at it."

"Well do you know how many guys stare at your ass every single day when you're wearing jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, or anything? And that's not all they stare at either. Maybe you should start wearing long dresses that cover up everything. Even your ankles."

"Maybe I should. That would actually be a good idea."

"I was kidding, Carson…"

"I'm not."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said. I was just kidding, I don't want you to wear dresses that cover your ankles."

"That's what I thought." I replied.

"And you know you love seeing me in these things every week."

He winked at me.

"I'm sure I could see you out of them any time I wanted to." I winked back.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied.

He went to kiss me. I backed away.

"It's about time for your match. No time for that at the moment."

"You're a tease, but I love you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out the door. He followed close behind. We had to sneak to the curtain so no one would see us. They weren't supposed to know we were there until Randy's music hit and we walked out to the ring.

"Can I have a kiss, please? Just one." Randy asked me while we were standing at the curtain, waiting for his music to hit.

"Fine." I kissed him quickly.

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. You said just one kiss. I gave you one."

"Rude."

"I'm nice."

"I know you are."

I smiled and he wrapped his arms around my waist. David Otunga was in the ring, waiting to find out who his opponent was. Randy's music hit and we stood behind the curtain for a few minutes causing everyone to get antsy in their seats. The music stopped. A few seconds later, it started again. We walked out from behind the curtain and onto the ramp. Randy wasn't on Raw anymore, so everyone was surprised to see him. I hadn't been on any show in a while, so they were even more surprised to see me. They were especially surprised to see me with Randy.

Randy grabbed my hand and we continued walking down to the ring. Otunga even looked surprised to see us. I smiled, kissed Randy, and got out of the ring.

The ref rang the bell. The match went back and forth for a while. It ended with Randy giving him an RKO. I smiled as Randy got out of the ring. We walked up the ramp, and back behind the curtains.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long delay. I know it was a reallly long time. I've been busy with school junk. Prom, projects, the whole thing. HOPEFULLY, I won't have to put off writing for that long anymore. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review please (:**

* * *

As soon as Randy and I got behind the curtains, we were attacked with hugs. Or I should say, I was attacked with hugs. I grinned and hugged everyone back. My dad was standing behind everyone else and I walked over to him. He had tears in his eyes which caused tears to begin forming in my eyes. He hugged me as tight as he could.

"I missed you, dad." I said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I didn't think I'd see you again…"

"Well, you shouldn't have thought like that."

While was gone, I didn't think of what everyone else must have been thinking. But since I've been back, I've found out. They thought they'd never see me again, they thought that I might have been hurt or dead. But I wasn't, I was here.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"You know when I found Randy. We got back here yesterday." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me, or anyone?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Vince knew. He was the only one, though."

"You could have told your old man."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Understood."

"I also have another surprise for you." I said, a smile forming on my face.

"Oh, goodness, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm getting married!"

"What? To whom?"

"Who do you think, dad?"

"That guy?" He asked while pointing at Randy.

"Of course. Who else?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought you might have met someone else. You know, I haven't seen you for a month. I'm left out of these things."

"I only want Randy. I know how he's being honest when he tells me how he feels about me."

"I know, sweetie. And I know how you feel about him. I can tell by looking at you two when you're together, that you're in love. It makes me happy seeing you happy. I don't want anything else for you."

"Thanks, dad."

I smiled and he hugged me again.

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

"We haven't discussed it yet. It's too early for that. We just got engaged last week."

"I figured you'd be rushing into it."

"Nah, I think we're going to wait a while. Maybe a year or so before we get married."

"That sounds good. Want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I'll ask Randy if he wants to go."

He nodded and I walked over to Randy. He was talking to John and Maryse. He put his arms around my waist when I walked up to him.

"Do you mind going out to dinner with my dad tonight?" I asked him.

"No, that's fine. I'm kind of hungry, anyways." He replied.

"Alright, I guess we'll go after you get a shower and changed."

"I'll go ahead and go. You stay here; everyone wants to talk to you."

He kissed me and walked away to his locker room to get ready to leave. I walked around and talked to everyone while waiting on him to get back. Everyone asked me what happened over and over again. I answered that question about thirty times that night. Everyone hugged me, apologized, and congratulated me on the engagement. I was glad to be back, but after that, I could take another break for a while. But I wanted to get in the ring again, I didn't need any more breaks.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I was sitting in my jail cell, staring at the wall. I'd been here for a week and I was ready to get out. I've paid the consequences for what I had done to Carson. I've been here long enough. Alex got bailed out Friday. Lucky bastard. His family cares about him more than mine cares about me. He could have bailed me out when he got out. But I guess if he had been the one that had gotten me in jail, I would have bailed him out either.

I never meant to get Alex in trouble like I did. But no matter how many times I told him that, he wouldn't believe me and he wouldn't talk to me. I had ruined his life. I caused him to lose his job. But he could probably go talk to Vince and get it back. Vince would probably be understanding. Alex could have told him I blackmailed him. Vince would believe him. He could have his job back in no time. I wish it could be that easy for me.

Not only did I cause him to lose his job, I caused him to get put on probation. He would have difficulties finding anywhere that would hire him. I felt bad for what I had done, but I couldn't take it back now. No matter how bad I wanted to.

"Mike Mizanin?" A police officer asked as he walked up to my cell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You have a phone call, they say it's important, that's the only reason I'm allowing you to take it."

He started unlocking my cell and I followed him to the phones. I didn't know who would be calling me. My parents hadn't tried calling me. I called them the first night I was here, they were ashamed of me. I was a disgrace to my family now.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up my phone.

"Mike?" The other person asked.

"Yes."

"This is Carson…" She started, my eyes widened.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just want you to know how I feel about what you did to me."

"I already know how you feel. And I'm sorry about everything."

"I don't want your apologies. I know you don't mean it. I don't hate you, but I dislike you, more than I've ever disliked anyone. You ruined my life. It was only for a month, but it was the longest month of my life. I can't wrestle for a while because you caused me to lose so much weight. You put me, my family, and my friends through Hell. They thought I was dead or seriously hurt. You caused them pain for a month, and that's not okay. But don't tell me you're sorry, because you aren't. You might be sorry that you got caught and that you're sitting in jail now, but you're not sorry about what you did. I'm going now. Goodbye."

I heard the dial tone, that's what let me know that she had hung up. I hung up the phone and followed the police officer back to the cell. He locked it and I sat on my cot. I buried my head in my hands. I really was sorry, but she'd never believe that I was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Long delay, once again. I'm sorry :( Hope you like it. Read and Review (:**

****

* * *

**Carson's POV**

**One Month Later**

"Have you and Mr. Orton set the date for your wedding yet?" Maryse asked me as we were waiting for our dinner at Olive Garden.

"We've been discussing it this past week." I replied.

"Do you know when it's going to be yet?"

"We have an idea. We talked about having it on February 14, 2012. But, we also thought about having it sometime during the summer. I kind of want to have the wedding in Hawaii, on the beach."

"That would be so beautiful!" Maryse exclaimed. "You have to let me help you plan this."

"Of course. You're my best friend. I would probably never get anything done without you. Oh, and there's something that I need to ask you."

"Ask away, dear."

"Would you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

Maryse jumped up from her seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I'm being serious. Like I just said, you're my best friend. I want you to be right beside me on my wedding day."

"This is so exciting. I can't wait!" She started jumping up and down and giggling. I tugged on her arm, trying to get her to sit back down. She finally did.

"Oh my goodness, let's go look at dresses!" She yelled.

"Right now?" I asked, with a confused expression on my face.

"Well, of course not right now. We have to eat first. But after we eat. I'm sure I won't be able to get you away from Randy any other time. Since he's busy with a photoshoot and interviews, let's go. Right after we eat."

"Alright, if you insist. You do have a point about not getting me away from Randy any more than tonight."

"I know. You two have been inseparable since you've been back. But that's a good thing. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

A few minutes later our food came out. Maryse pretty much devoured her Chicken Parmesan and stared at me until I was finished eating.

"Hurry up, I'm ready to go." She said as I finished the last bites of my food.

"Okay, okay. Chill out, girl." I giggled.

We paid our checks and I took my phone out of my purse. I saw I had a text from Randy.

I opened my phone and read the message.

**I love you :-)**

I smiled and replied.

**I love you too :) and, I might not beat you back to the hotel room tonight. Maryse is dragging me wedding dress shopping. I'm not sure why. The wedding isn't until next year. But she's pretty excited about this already. I asked her to be my maid of honor.**

A few minutes later, he replied.

**I'm asking john to be my best man. Hes probably going to be just as excited as she is. But I have to go. time for the interview. I'll see you later tonight. I love you**

**I love you too. Have fun. **I replied.

I smiled, sighed, and put my phone back in my purse.

"Were you just talking to Randy?" Maryse asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "He's asking John to be his best man."

"That's no shocker."

"I know."

We got in Maryse's rental car and she drove to the mall. There was a bridal shop in the mall. We looked around for a few minutes, and I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked, as I walked over to her.

"This dress…it would be so beautiful on you."

She pulled it off the rack and held it up so I could see it. It was really beautiful. It was all white, strapless, and had a long train. There were rhinestones along the top and a little flower on the hip. I looked at the tag and it was just my size.

"You have to go try this on."

"I don't know…"

"Do it. Right now. This dress is perfect for you. You and I both know it."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dressing rooms. She shoved me into the room and hung the dress up on the rack.

"Hurry, I'm ready to see it on you."

I sighed and shut the curtain. I took the clothes I was currently wearing off, and slipped the dress on. I looked at it in the mirror and gasped. I walked out of the dressing room, and Maryse's eyes went wide.

"You have to get that." She said.

"I know I do."

"I'll pay."

"No, you won't. I'll pay."

"I insist."

"It's my wedding. I have to pay."

"Then I'm paying for my dress."

"I'm paying for that too."

"You're so stubborn."

I smiled, knowing that I got my way. I looked at myself in the three-way mirror. It showed the dress from the front and the sides. It really was beautiful and it fit perfectly. I walked back into the dressing room and shut the curtain. I put my regular clothes back on and hung the dress back up. I walked to the front desk to pay.

"I didn't even look at the price tag on this dress." I told Maryse.

"Oh well. If you don't have enough right now, I'll help you pay for it. You don't even have to pay me back."

"I'm going to pay you back, Mar."

"Whatever."

The lady scanned the tag on the dress. I looked at the screen and my eyes popped out of my head.

"Your total is one thousand dollars and seventy-six cents." The lady behind the desk told me politely.

I pulled out my wallet and debated on paying with my debit card or a check. I took out my checkbook and wrote the check. I handed it to the lady and she looked up at me warily.

"You actually have this much money to spend at once?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. When you have my job, you get paid way more than working a regular job." I replied.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a WWE Diva."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Carson Hickenbottom."

"You're engaged to Randy Orton, right?"

I nodded.

"Can you please sign this for me? My son really is a huge fan of the WWE, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. You both could sign it if it's not a big deal."

I smiled and took the paper she was handing me. I grabbed a pen and signed my name. I handed it to Maryse and the saleswoman thanked us. She handed my dress over to me and Maryse and I walked back out to her car.

"What are you going to do with the dress so Randy doesn't see it?" Maryse asked.

"Well, my dad is supposed to be coming this week. I guess I'll give it to him to take home. But I'm not sure what to do with it until he gets here." I replied.

"I'll take it with me and keep it in my room. Just tell your dad to come by there and pick it up whenever he gets here."

"That'll work. Hopefully I don't gain any weight before next summer."

"You won't. It's hard to gain weight in this business. You're always too active. And if you lose any, we can always get it altered."

"I know. I can't believe I found the perfect dress on my first trip looking for one.

"I know. We still have to find one for me and all the bridesmaids. Who are the bridesmaids' going to be anyways?"

"I have no clue."

She nodded and focused on the road. I still had a year to figure everything out. This was going to be the most hectic and exciting year of my life.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is really short, I know. But honestly, I'm running out of ideas for this story. There's going to be one more chapter and it'll be over. Sorry :/ Read and review please.**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

Randy and I were getting married in Jamaica and staying there for our honeymoon. Originally, we had planned the wedding to take place in Hawaii. But we decided Jamaica would be nicer. We were just having a small wedding with our closest friends and family joining us. Maryse was my maid-of-honor. John was Randy's best man. Go figure. No one else was involved with the wedding except for our parents.

Luckily, the dress that I bought a complete year ago still fit. A few weeks ago, we found out that I was pregnant. No weight had been gained yet though, thank goodness.

"I can't believe you're getting married. And I really can't believe you're going to be a mother! You're growing up." Maryse said, almost in tears.

"Hey, don't cry. If you cry, I'll start crying and I don't need to mess up my makeup." I replied.

"Fine. But you better believe that I'll be crying during the wedding. Your parents will be too, and everyone else I'm sure. You'll be crying also."

"I'm sure I will be. I'm so excited."

"I bet. It's almost time!"

"I know! Ten more minutes!" We started squealing like little girls until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Maryse said.

She opened the door and my father walked in.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" He asked.

"I am. But are you ready?" I asked.

"Not quite, but I knew this was going to happen one day. I'm glad that you're marrying a nice boy like Randy. I know that he loves you."

"I know he does, too." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me as tight as he could.

"Daddy, can't breathe." I said, gasping for air.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. I should be the nervous one."

"There's no time for you to be nervous. It's time to go now."

I took a deep breath and smiled. He held out his arm and I linked mine through his. I smiled up at him and he led me out of the room and outside behind the curtains that were set up on the beach. I peeked through a little crack in the curtain and saw Randy standing there with a huge grin on his face. John was making faces at Maryse across the aisle and I couldn't help but giggle. He straightened up when it was time for me to walk out. Everyone stood and I walked out from behind the curtain. Randy's smile grew bigger and I smiled back at him. This was the day we had been waiting for, for over a year. It was finally happening. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

The ceremony was short and simple. The reception was held in a tent on the beach. All Randy and I wanted was to be married. We didn't care about a big, fancy wedding. But we couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

Randy and I were back in our hotel room. We were lying in our bed and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I love you, Mrs. Orton." He said, kissing me on the top of my head.

"I love you more, Mr. Orton."

"We love each other equally."

"If you say so."

He smiled at me. "I can't believe we're finally married. I couldn't ask for anyone better, or anyone else. Now you're mine for the rest of our lives. I'm never letting you go."

"Good, we're going to grow old together, with our five kids."

"Five?"

"Yes, five."

"If you say so. I don't think we'll quite make it to that many."

"Well we already have one on the way. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I think we'll make it to five. Unless I change my mind after the first one."

"You probably will." He laughed.

I smacked his arm, but laughed with him.

"I'm so happy." I said.

"I'm more than happy."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more."


	28. Chapter 28

**This is really, really short and it's the last chapter. I'm sorry :/ Thank you everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to ask for your opinion on what my next story should be about and who should be in it.**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Randy and I now had two kids. Our first born, Kylie, is now two years old. I had just recently given birth to our son, Braden. We couldn't ask for a better life or better children. Alanna actually got to come stay with us on some weekends when we were home. We were planning on trying to have one more baby, but who knew what would end up happening.

We were still both in the wrestling business, but I had been working more backstage for a while. I wasn't sure if I was going to go back to in-ring action anytime. Well, not any time soon, but maybe eventually.

Maryse and John are dating now. Actually, they are engaged, to be exact. I never thought those two would be together, but they are. It was a surprise to almost everyone.

My father has my daughter spoiled, and he's already working on my son. I don't ever have to worry about them being without anything they want. He'll buy them anything and everything they ask for. Before Kylie was born, I told him I didn't want her to be spoiled. She's only two and has more stuff than a two year old should have. But that's okay.

Randy and I were still perfectly happy and couldn't be more in love. Everything was absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with. I thank God every day for the life that He gave me. I feel so blessed each and every day.

Whenever I first started falling for Randy, I never thought that it would turn out to be like this. In the beginning, I never even thought we would start dating, better yet, get married. He was married at the time and I thought I wouldn't even stand a chance. But I'm glad things turned out how they are. Who knows where I would be right now if I never fell for the Viper. Probably not as happy as I am right now. Nowhere near as happy as I am right now.


End file.
